Bat Out Of Hell
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Kurt needs a ride home; the only near-friendly face he can find is Puck. He follows Puck to his… motorbike. Damn, his dad was going to kill him if he straddled that bike, or the boy who owned it.
1. A Bad Day

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**The idea for this story came from ForeverBlossom**

**I am British so I will use British spelling/words/phrases or whatever. If that bothers you, don't read because I'm not going to change it.**

**This story will involve boy on boy action, so if you have an issue with that, don't read.**

**If you don't like Glee or the pairing, don't read.**

**Also, this fic does not follow the timeline of the actual show and completely disregards the Burt/Carole set up and Quinn's pregnancy, so pretty much forget what you know from the show and just enjoy.**

**Bat Out Of Hell**

**Summary: Kurt needs a ride home; the only near-friendly face he can find is Puck. He follows Puck to his… motorbike. Damn, his dad was going to kill him if he straddled that bike, or the boy who owned it.**

**Chapter 1-A Bad Day**

On reflection, it had been a categorically more awful than usual day. He had woken up half an hour late, meaning he had to skip his morning skin-care routine. Having been in a rush, he misjudged his movements when going to pick up his favoured hair product and the pot had fallen to the floor, the remainder of the contents spilling out of it. A horrified sob had escaped his lips at the loss and he was forced to wear his hair natural. It hung in his eyes, and while it didn't look bad, it was nowhere near the perfection of the styles he usually sported.

When dressing, he had stubbed his toe on the foot post of his bed and caught one of the buttons on his precious Marc Jacobs shirt on the door on his way out of his basement bedroom. Another gasp of horror escaped him and he quickly raced down the stairs to pick up the lost button. He placed it safely on his dressing table and stripped his shirt off so he could sow it back on later. He then hurried to his wardrobe and selected a white Nancy Reagan sweater. Pulling it on over his head mussed his hair up a little so he set about combing it again, growing ever more frustrated that he was currently out of hair products.

After yelling a quick goodbye to his dad, he hurried out the front door and into his car only to find that it wouldn't start. "Typical!" He exclaimed to himself before hopping out and hurrying along the street, hoping he could still make it to school in time.

On the way, he slipped out his cell phone with the idea of calling Mercedes and asking if she was nearby so he could ride the rest of the way with her. However, he'd not even found her name on his contacts list when his battery died. "What? This can't be happening." Kurt bemoaned putting his phone away and carrying on.

As he walked down the road, a car sped past him, driving straight through a large puddle that splashed all over Kurt, soaking him to the bone. He was sure his hair was worse than it had been that morning when he awoke with bed hair and his white sweater was now a little see-through in places, his nipples erect from the cold.

He made his way to McKinley High just in time to be grabbed by a group of jocks and tossed into the dumpster. He groaned to himself and waited for the sound of their laughter and footsteps to fade away before flipping himself out. He landed heavier than usual and a sharp pain shot up his ankles all the way up through his legs.

Grimacing in pain, he made to pick up his messenger bag only to find that they'd spilled the contents over the floor around the dumpster. He bent down on the ground, dirtying his pants in the process, as he set about picking his items up and placing them back in his bag.

Just as he was walking through the first corridor of the school, he found himself shivering as he was hit with a slushie. Laughter met his ears as he wiped the cold syrup out of his eyes before making his way to his locker. As luck would have it, today was the one day when he didn't have any spare clothing in his locker.

Accepting that the day was going to be a bad one, he headed to the girls' bathroom to clean himself up as best as he could. He was late to his favourite lesson as a consequence.

Throughout the school day, his misfortunes continued. The teachers constantly called upon him to answer questions that he simply didn't know the answer to. He blushed and stuttered looking like a complete fool.

At lunch time, there was absolutely nothing on the menu that he liked. He wrinkled his nose in disappointment and his stomach rumbled in hunger. Needing to eat, he selected what looked to be the least disgusting food option. Joining Mercedes, Artie and Tina at their usual table, Kurt stabbed at his lunch, finding a grey hair in the macaroni. He pulled it out but could not bring himself to touch the food on his plate.

Mercedes offered him her chicken breast which he eagerly accepted. They had run out of the chicken by the time he had joined the lunch queue. He happily took a few bites before he nearly choked. Artie thumped him on the back and Tina handed him her water which shot out of his nose as he continued to cough and splutter.

"Are you ok, Kurt?" Mercedes asked and he could feel her eyeing his messy hair and stained clothes. "You don't look so good."

"I'm just having a supremely bad day." Kurt told her.

"I'll say." Mercedes replied scanning his appearance again.

"Well I like this new look." Artie lied kindly. "It's different, but being different can be a good thing. I think it shows your more masculine side."

"Artie, you don't have to say that to spare my feelings," Kurt told him. "I know I look like hell. I only ask that you wipe this from your memories, I am so ashamed of myself right now."

"Honestly Kurt, it's not that bad." Tina said. "You still look better than… um, er…" She looked about the cafeteria for someone to compare him to but she was struggling to find somebody who truly looked worse than Kurt that day.

"Sorry White Boy," Mercedes sighed. "But we really can't defend this look."

"I know, I know." Kurt bemoaned. "My current apparel is tragic, and don't even get me started on the nightmare that is my hair. I cannot even bare to look upon myself in a mirror for fear of the glass smashing. The fashion police should arrest me, lock me up where nobody will ever lay eyes on my and have their vision assaulted, and then throw away the key."

"Poor baby," Mercedes cooed. "I really wanna be the best friend and hug you right now but… your entire appearance clashes with my outfit."

"I understand." Kurt responded. "I wouldn't want to be seen with me either. Right now I don't even want to _be_ me. I'll talk to you later, preferably when I'm back to my usual fantastic self, right now I need to go and… put a bag over my head." He stood up with his head low and shoulders slumped and moved away.

"Kurt, it isn't really _that_ bad." Mercedes called. "Boy, you make messy look _almost_ acceptable."

He ignored her and continued on his way out of the lunch hall. As he meandered down the corridor, he was tripped up twice and shoved into a locker three times before he suffered another slushie facial.

"Wonderful, spectacular, just brilliant." Kurt sneered to himself as he dragged his feet to the girls' bathroom to wash away the sticky red goo as best as he could.

The school day finally came to an end and Kurt couldn't wait to get home so that he could shower. After collecting what he needed from his locker, he headed out to the parking lot, continuously looking over his shoulder for fear of one of the jocks preparing to ambush him.

He looked around for a friendly face in the hopes of getting a ride home. He just caught sight of Brittany's car exiting through the school gates. He tried waving his arms about wildly to gain her attention but he was unsuccessful. Scanning the area again, he was forced to accept that the only near-friendly face was Puck.

Swallowing his nerves, he jogged to catch up with the mohawked boy, praying to Alexander McQueen that the other teen wouldn't just beat him up.

"Hey Puck." He greeted trying to sound confident.

"Damn, what happened to you?" Puck asked looking the shorter boy over.

"Bad day." Kurt answered as an explanation. "So listen, do you think you could maybe… givemearidehome?" He asked in a rush for fear of Puck's reaction.

"Huh?" Puck responded looking at Kurt as if he were some kind of alien life form.

"Could you…" Kurt took a deep breath and looked to the ground. "Give me a ride home… please?"

"You're kidding right." Puck remarked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, just forget it." Kurt huffed preparing to storm away but Puck caught hold of his arm.

"Nah, it's cool." Puck told him. "You do my Math homework and I'll give you the ride."

"Deal." Kurt sighed before following Puck to his car. "Oh no." Kurt whispered when they came to a stop, not beside a car as he'd been expecting, but beside a motorcycle.

"She's pretty sweet right." Puck smirked running a hand along the seat. "I call her Hailey."

"You named your bike?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, just like I named my guitar and my dick." Puck shrugged. "Here, you can wear my extra helmet."

Kurt took the helmet but made no attempt to put it on. Instead he stared at the bike apprehensively as Puck swung his leg over and sat astride it. He could just envision his dad exploding in rage if he discovered that Kurt accepted a lift from Puck on a motorcycle.

"C'mon, Hummel, don't tell me you're scared." Puck teased.

"My dad would _kill_ me." Kurt commented. "With any luck he might kill you first, but he'll definitely kill me after. That is of course assuming _you _don't get me killed."

"Relax, I'm a great rider." Puck assured him. "Like a bat out of hell."

Kurt nibbled his lower lip between his teeth, still hesitant about the situation.

"Dude, do you want a ride home or not?" Puck asked starting to get impatient.

"Don't call me dude." Kurt retorted as he fit the helmet on his head.

"Fine, how about I call you princess?" Puck asked with a snigger.

"How about not." Kurt answered with a scowl.

"Fair enough, I'll just call you Porcelain then." Puck said in a tone of voice that clearly settled the matter.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt straddled the bike and sat behind Puck, not really sure what to do with his hands.

"Hold on tight." Puck instructed as he turned the ignition.

Letting out a startled squeak that he would later deny if Puck mentioned it, Kurt locked his arms around Puck's waist and clung to him. The rush that came from the ride was exhilarating. As the wind whipped around him, Kurt felt his tension from the days' stresses fade away. He relaxed somewhat.

Or at least, he started to relax, but soon enough he was tense and panicking again. He was starting to get hard, and judging by how close he was pressed against Puck, there was no way the Jewish boy couldn't notice. Kurt desperately willed for his erection to deflate, hoping that Puck wouldn't beat him up for it.

After what felt like forever, Puck pulled the bike to a stop and Kurt quickly unwrapped his arms from Puck's waist and leapt off. He hastily took off the helmet and handed it back to Puck without looking at him.

"Seems like you enjoyed that." Puck smirked and Kurt felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "I guess the Puckersaurus is still as hot as ever."

"Shut up." Kurt scoffed knowing it was the lamest comeback in existence. "My current predicament is nothing to do with you. It's merely a result of the vibrations."

"Vibrations," Puck repeated in amusement. "Whatever you say, Porcelain."

Before Kurt could make a witty retort, or indeed any form of speech at all, an angry voice sounded from his front door.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Burt barked out and Kurt's cock immediately softened. "What the hell do you think you're going on that death trap with some punk ass teenager?"

"Elizabeth?" Puck asked with a laugh.

"Drop dead." Kurt hissed as his dad marched towards them.

"Love you too." Puck replied before wisely driving off before Burt could attack him.

"Dad I…" Kurt began.

"Don't you 'dad' me, young man." Burt warned as he took hold of Kurt's arm and steered him into the house. "Motorbikes are dangerous. Now who the hell was that funny haired kid?"

"A... friend from Glee." Kurt answered. "He just gave me a ride home."

"A ride home." Burt said. "Is that teenage code for him trying to get in your pants?"

"Dad." Kurt complained in embarrassment. "He's not even gay and he's so not my type."

"Whatever, I don't like him." Burt grumbled.

"Not many people do." Kurt commented.

"Kurt, I catch you on that monstrosity with that punk again, I'll break his legs and shave your head." Burt threatened and Kurt whimpered, his hands instantly flying protectively to his hair.

**So… shall I continue?**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. Secret Boyfriend

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, glad you're interested in this fic, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 2-Secret Boyfriend**

All night long, Kurt's dreams were filled with images of himself holding onto Puck as they rode his motorbike. Helmets were absent in Kurt's dream so that he could better see Puck's face. The mohawked teen was dressed in leather, a dark pair of shades on his face, while Kurt was dressed in tight white trousers and a silk white button down shirt. Despite the wind that caressed his dream self's skin, Kurt's hair remained immaculate.

It was not roads that Puck drove them down; instead they sped through the clouds, through fire that didn't burn them, over water without sinking and straight across a large runway where faceless photographers snapped pictures of them together.

Then they were riding through the corridors of McKinley High, Puck deliberately knocking down Karofsky and anyone else who had dared to bully Kurt. They drove across the school stage, interrupting a Rachel Berry solo before they went speeding past the rest of the Glee club and through the faceless audience.

The bike journey came to a stop in a circle shaped room that was bathed in red light. Puck stepped off his cycle first before he pulled Kurt off and slung him over his shoulder, one hand moving up to spank his ass lightly as he carried him to the large love-heart shaped bed.

Clothes were not removed; they just disappeared leaving the two teenagers in the nude. Handcuffs appeared and Kurt was bound to the bed, completely at Puck's mercy. Kisses were splashed across Kurt's chest and stomach as the guitarists fingers ran up and down Kurt's thighs.

A canister of whipped cream appeared out of thin air and Puck quickly put it to use, squirting it onto Kurt's nipples. Looming over him, Puck leaned down to lick the cream off of Kurt's chest; he then lightly bit the rose bud nipples before soothing the sting with his tongue.

He shuffled down the bed and sprayed some cream on the tip of Kurt's penis. Kurt shivered in arousal, bucking his hips up with the hopes that Puck would take his hard member into the warm cavern of his mouth. Though Puck dutifully lapped at the cream, he refused to engulf Kurt's shaft. Instead, the Jewish stud teased the ivory-skinned boy a while longer. With his hands cuffed to the bed, Kurt was helpless and vulnerable as Puck tortured him with such sweet pleasure.

Before his dream could become any more erotic, Kurt's alarm clock blared, pulling him out of his dream. He shot up in bed, wincing as he felt the stickiness of his sheets and slammed his fist down on his alarm clock.

"You couldn't have gone off yesterday when I was dreaming about writing a history essay?" Kurt asked the inanimate object snidely. "No, of course you couldn't."

Throwing his bedcovers aside, Kurt forced himself out of bed and set about his morning routine. Thankfully, the misfortunes he had suffered the morning before did not repeat themselves. He still had to wear his hair without his usual sprays and gels since he hadn't managed to replenish his stock of hair supplies yet, but he still managed to look fabulous.

As he joined his dad for breakfast, he took great care not to drop anything down himself. He also tuned out his dad's lecture about the dangers of motorcycles and mohawked high school boys. Sipping at his milk, Kurt was just glad his dad didn't ask him how he had slept that night, for that would surely have made Kurt blush and brought up a painfully awkward conversation.

"Remember I have Glee today." Kurt piped up as he collected his bag. "So I'll be back late."

"You sing those cool F's, kid." Burt encouraged.

"High F's, dad," Kurt corrected him. "High F's. Don't work too hard."

"Just go learn something." Burt told him as he continued eating his breakfast.

Bag on his shoulder and a spring in his step, Kurt exited through his front door and shut it firmly behind him. He made his way round to the driver's side of his car hoping that his baby would start this morning.

"Hey Porcelain." A voice called out before he could open the car door. Turning on the spot, Kurt found himself looking at Puck parked on the roadside by his house. "Need a ride?" Puck asked in a tone that could only be labelled as flirtatious.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked in wonderment. "If my dad sees you he _will _get his gun." He warned.

"Your old man don't scare me." Puck shrugged. "I'm a badass remember. Here…" He threw his spare helmet to Kurt who just managed to catch it. "Get on."

Looking back at his house nervously, Kurt half expected his dad to burst out and stop him. When it didn't happen, Kurt faced Puck again and was able to make out the muscular boy's smirk. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Kurt fit the helmet securely on his head before running to meet Puck and swing his leg over Hailey.

"Now I know I'm a stud," Puck said. "But try not to get too excited this time." He teased.

"Just shut up and drive." Kurt retorted as he wrapped his arms around Puck's middle.

Like the day before, Kurt found himself sporting a boner before they were even halfway down the road. He tried to think of unsexy things, like boobs, but thoughts of his dream about Puck continued to surf around his mind. They pulled to a stop in the McKinley lot and Kurt reluctantly climbed down.

"Thanks." Kurt said as he unclipped his helmet. He handed it back to Puck, mentally preparing himself for some teasing but it didn't come. Instead, Puck slung one arm loosely over Kurt's shoulders and guided him up to the school building. "Puck, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Puck replied easily. "I got something for ya." He winked at him and Kurt was sure his heart ceased beating for a few seconds before speeding up as though to compensate for its momentary failure.

As Kurt found himself being led towards Puck's locker, he entertained himself with thoughts of what Puck could possibly be giving him. His thoughts ranged from flowers and chocolates to watches and scarves before Puck pulled out a battered notebook and handed it to him.

"My math homework." Puck explained when he saw Kurt's confused look. "If you can get it done by lunch that'll be awesome. Later." He smacked Kurt's shoulder lightly before strutting away.

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt held the math book to his chest as he headed to his own locker, remembering how he had agreed to do Puck's homework in exchange for a lift home the day before.

"Hey white boy." Mercedes greeted as she eyed him approvingly. "You're looking sweet."

"Thank you 'Cedes, you too are gorgeous." Kurt replied as she joined him and they shared a kiss on the cheek. "Bubblegum pink and vibrant purple," He commented as he admired her outfit. "Only you could pull off something so daring."

She linked her arm through his as they made their way to first period. Part way down the hall, Mercedes brought them to a halt and stood face to face with him as she surveyed him pensively.

"Mercedes?" He questioned when she continued to gawk at him with her head tilted to the side and her mouth partially open.

"Ok," Mercedes replied as her mouth stretched into a wide smile. "Who's the guy?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"Who's the guy?" Mercedes repeated. "I know what that look on your face means. You boy are falling hard for somebody. So come on, who is he? Do you know what team he plays for?"

"He doesn't play for any team Mercedes, because he does not exist." Kurt told her. "You my girl are creating a fantasy in your mind."

"Oh hell to the naw." Mercedes shook her head as they resumed walking to their classroom. "I know I'm not imagining things. There's a bounce in your step, a glint in your eye, a smile constantly threatening to break across your face not to mention Kurt Junior down there has popped up to say hello."

Kurt's cheeks flamed in embarrassment and he quickly shifted his bag so that it was covering his problem. He paused to lean against the wall for a few moments and managed to get himself under control.

"There is no guy." He told her. "I don't know what you're talking about." Turning elegantly on his heel, Kurt proceeded to lead the rest of the way to class.

Throughout the class, Mercedes kept sending him notes, all asking for details on the mystery guy. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her, always mouthing that there was no guy. The lesson ended and Kurt hurried to get away from his best friend and her continuous questions. As he rushed to second period, he only hoped Mercedes wouldn't tell anybody else her theories on him having a mystery guy, particularly Rachel. If Rachel heard about it then she'd host an intervention, probably jumping to conclusions of him seeing somebody from a rival Glee club.

In his free period, Kurt headed to the library to meet Artie. Normally, the two friends would work together on their biology homework. Kurt however pulled out Puck's math book and did the Jewish boys homework for him. He wasn't entirely sure why he bothered because he doubted Puck would even show up to his math class to hand it in. Kurt smiled proudly at himself for how well he imitated Puck's surprisingly neat handwriting anyway.

At lunch, Kurt found himself trapped at a table between Mercedes and Tina with Rachel sat opposite him with a serious expression on her face.

"Kurt Hummel, you have to tell us who your secret boyfriend is." Rachel said without preamble just as Finn and Puck joined their table.

"Secret boyfriend?" Puck asked sounding highly amused as he looked Kurt up and down. "Not bad Porcelain." He winked but only Kurt saw it. "Is this boyfriend of yours hot?" Then came a smirk.

"There is no secret boyfriend." Kurt gritted out between his teeth. "Sorry to disappoint you all. I don't know where you thought up such a ludicrous idea." He glared at Mercedes knowing this was all her doing.

"Come on Kurt, we're your friends." Tina said. "You know you can tell us. We'd be happy for you."

"I appreciate that T." Kurt answered. "But I will repeat in full honesty that there is no boyfriend. Clearly Mercedes is living in a fantasy world."

"I don't get it," Finn mumbled in confusion as he shovelled down his hot dog. "Is there a boyfriend or not."

"No." Kurt replied at the same time Puck and the girls said, "Yes."

"Just tell us the guy's name and we'll let the matter drop for now." Rachel compromised.

"I keep telling you, there is no guy." Kurt huffed.

"Come on, don't be shy." Puck smirked. "You can tell us about this hot new boy toy of yours."

"Ok fine," Kurt sighed and the girls straightened up eagerly in their seats, Finn paused mid-chew to listen and Puck simply raised an eyebrow in amusement. "His name is Joe King; he's seventeen years old, tall, dark and handsome and can often be found in the company of Spiderman, The Tooth Fairy and Santa Clause." That said, Kurt wrenched his arm out of Mercedes and Tina's hold and made his escape.

"Wow, Kurt's new boyfriend knows Spiderman?" Finn asked excitedly. Puck took it upon himself to whack his friend round the back of the head for his stupidity.

By the time Glee club came about, Kurt had been cornered by Brittany, Santana and Quinn; the three Cheerio's trying to extract information from him that he simply couldn't give because what they wanted to hear wasn't even true. Even Artie, Mike and Sam showed an interest in the mystery boyfriend Kurt didn't have but everyone thought he did.

Upon entering the choir room, Kurt was relieved to find it was empty. He had worried that the others would already be there and pin him down and torture him for false information. Taking a seat, he managed to relax for a few minutes before Puck swaggered through the door and he felt himself tense up.

He kept his eyes down, pretending to search through his bag, and heard Puck sit behind him. Placing his bag down, he tried to act calm. That seemingly simple task proved difficult when Puck draped his arms over his shoulders and moved his head so that his mouth was by Kurt's ear.

"So tell me about this boyfriend." Puck grinned.

"Shut up." Kurt replied crossing one leg over the other to disguise the fact Puck's breath dancing over his ear turned him on.

"Does this boyfriend ever let you ride his motorcycle?" Puck asked.

"You're thinking dirty things right now, I just know it." Kurt answered.

"Well I'm always thinking dirty things." Puck said. "Unless I'm at Temple with my nana or babysitting my kid sister."

Kurt rolled his eyes before twisting in his chair so that he was facing Puck. He thought the other boy would pull his arms away when he moved but he didn't. Puck's arms were still draped around his neck but his mouth was no longer by his ear. In fact, Puck's lips were just an inch away from Kurt's own.

"The others are never going to believe I'm telling the truth about not having a boyfriend are they?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"Sure they will." Puck replied. "Or at least, they'll believe you don't have a boyfriend when you just be honest with them and say you've got the hots for me."

"I do not have the hots for you." Kurt sneered as he turned back round in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You sure about that?" Puck asked huskily as he gripped the bulge in Kurt's pants.

"That's not because of you." Kurt snapped as he slapped Puck's hand away and then moved a few seats away. "That's just teenage hormones."

"Sure it is Porcelain." Puck replied as he relaxed in his own chair just as Rachel entered with Mr. Schue.

Glee club finished and Kurt was the first out of the choir room. Usually he would linger to talk and say goodbye to his friends, but he didn't like the idea of facing yet another interrogation. He had planned to walk home, but his feet directed him to Puck's bike.

"Hey Hailey." Kurt greeted as he ran his fingers across the handlebars. "You won't tease me about boys will you… great, I'm holding a one-sided conversation with a two-wheeled vehicle." He scoffed at his own behaviour.

He only had to wait a few minutes before Puck came into view. The guitar player smiled when he got nearer and handed Kurt the spare helmet.

"I thought you might have walked home." Puck said as he pulled his own helmet on.

"I did plan to." Kurt answered.

"Couldn't resist me huh?" Puck asked arrogantly as he waited for Kurt to climb up behind him. "Can't say I blame you, I am fucking hot."

"Yes, modest too." Kurt replied sarcastically.

As Puck drove him home, Kurt was certain the boy was speeding but there was nothing he could do save for clutching tightly to Puck and letting out the occasional yelp of fright. Coming to a stop outside his house, Kurt found his dad sitting on the doorstep waiting for him with an angry look on his face.

"Oh Gaga, I'm in trouble." Kurt whispered as he hopped off the bike and handed Puck the helmet.

"Thought I told you not to ride that thing." Burt said as he stood up and walked down the garden, clearly not happy.

"Don't be like that Mr. H." Puck spoke up with a smirk. "Kurt really enjoys riding with me." He blatantly looked to Kurt's crotch. "Maybe I should help you out with that problem." Puck suggested and Kurt's eyes widened in horror while Burt looked ready to kill.

"You touch my kid and I'll knock your head off punk." Burt threatened as he grabbed his son's arm and pulled him towards him protectively.

"Relax; your boy's still innocent." Puck told him as he started up his bike. "For now." He added with a smirk and a wink before driving off.

"Kurt…" Burt started as he led his son up to the house.

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I'm totally grounded."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Oh My Barbara

**Disclaimer-I do not own, just like to borrow**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, so glad you're all so interested in this story, you have ForeverBlossom to thank for the idea**

**Chapter 3-Oh My Barbara**

For many years, Kurt had grown accustomed to experiencing some form of humiliation at the start of each school day. Sometimes it was visits to the dumpster, other times it was slushie facials and one time he'd even worn a pair of pants that were so tight they split when he climbed up the school steps. However, the ritual humiliation came in an entirely different form that morning. His dad had insisted on driving him to school. Kurt had begged his dad to drop him off round the block so he could walk the rest of the way but Burt had refused.

In the world of High School, riding with your parents was just not cool. The only real exceptions where it was acceptable were people like Artie and Becky. So it was a red faced Kurt that timidly made his way up to school that morning, the jocks thankfully not making a move to start on him with his dad in the car, watching him like a hawk as he entered the building.

Once inside the walls of McKinley, Kurt quickened his pace knowing that the jocks would probably be after him as soon as his dad's car was out of sight. After a quick trip to his locker, he all but run through the corridors to his first lesson. A little later, Azimio entered and threw his half-drunk slushie over his head. The teacher pretended not to notice and averted his gaze to the papers on his desk.

Even as laughter met his ears, slow-motion laughter at his expense, Kurt kept his head held high as he glided out of the room, still the embodiment of superiority even with the sticky liquid dripping down his face.

He made rare use of the boys' toilets and placed his bag on the chair that was always beside the sink before viewing himself in the mirror. He grimaced a little as he filled the basin with warm water. Just as he'd washed the slushie away from his eye area, the main door opened and he instinctively tensed up, his mind and body far too used to the torture of having his head shoved down the toilet. Upon seeing Puck enter and close the door behind him, Kurt felt himself relax. Then as Puck swaggered towards him, his jeans hanging low on his hips, Kurt felt a different form of tension encompass him.

"Red looks good on you." Puck commented as he stretched a finger out and ran it along Kurt's cheek, collecting some of the syrupy liquid before sucking it off of his finger in a most suggestive manner. "Tastes good too."

Not trusting himself to say anything smart, bitchy or even anything that vaguely represented human language, Kurt opted for silence as he resumed his task of washing the slushie away. Wordlessly, Puck stepped up beside him and got to work on washing the sticky red substance out of his hair.

"I wash my sister's hair all the time." Puck told him as he helped Kurt clean up then dry off. "Your shirt's ruined."

"Yes." Kurt acknowledged in annoyance. "And I don't have a spare."

Puck unzipped his hooded jacket before pulling off his black wife beater and handing it to Kurt. Trying and failing not to admire Puck's chest, Kurt accepted the black top. He moved to one of the toilet stalls and locked himself inside so he could change. His actions were wasted since Puck decided to enter the stall next to his, stand on the toilet seat and look over the top of the barrier so he could perve on him.

Moving back out to the main part of the boys' restroom, Kurt checked his reflection while Puck slipped his hoodie back on, zipping it up half way so that most of his chest was still delightfully exposed. The top of Puck's that Kurt was now wearing was obviously a little big on him but it would have to do.

"Why are you smirking?" Kurt asked a little apprehensively catching Puck's expression in the mirror.

"I quite like seeing you in my clothing." Puck flirted. "And I just know the girls are gonna go wild when they see you wearing it. They'll think you're wearing your _boyfriend's_ clothes."

"And how do you think they'll react if I tell them it's _your_ shirt?" Kurt asked with one hip jutted out and his arms folded over his chest.

"Then they'll think I'm the boyfriend." Puck grinned.

"I'm sure the girls know that my standards are a lot higher than the likes of you." Kurt quipped.

"Playing hard to get, Porcelain?" Puck asked as he moved to circle around the slender boy. "I bet I could get you in my bed and out of your pants by the end of the week."

"In your dreams." Kurt retorted, determinedly fighting against the blush that threatened to paint his cheeks.

"Only the wet ones." Puck winked heading for the door. "The slushie," Puck said, dropping his flirtatious behaviour and turning serious. "Who threw it?"

"Azimio, why?" Kurt answered with a shrug and question of his own.

"Just needed to know whose ass I'm kicking." Puck replied and Kurt could tell by the tone of his voice and the look in his eye that the mohawked boy was not joking.

XXX

The girls' reactions to Kurt's wearing Puck's top were as the Jewish teen had predicted. Just the sight of Kurt wearing the too large black top seemed to act as the girls' confirmation that Kurt had a secret boyfriend. Suggestions about Kurt losing his virginity were also voiced.

"How was it?" Mercedes asked.

"Did it hurt?" Tina whispered with her hand on his arm.

"I hope you used protection and plenty of lubricant." Rachel commented.

"I really don't want to know the details." Artie said awkwardly.

"Is Kurt gonna get pregnant?" Brittany asked squinting at the boy's stomach as though that would give her an answer.

Rather than answer their questions, Kurt placed his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands trying to block them out. He knew it was pointless to tell them he was still a virgin and single, they'd already convinced themselves he had a lover.

"Hummel," Santana called above everyone else's demands for details. "Isn't that Puck's top?"

Kurt slowly lifted his head up feeling the girl's, plus Artie, staring at him expectantly as they awaited his answer. He hesitated in his answer for a fraction of a second, and that alone informed them all that it was indeed Puck's wife beater he was wearing.

"You and Puck?" Mercedes asked in disbelief.

"That can't be possible," Rachel said. "I never even suspected that Noah was that way inclined. There must be another explanation, I am very confident about my gaydar, I have two gay dads."

"You and Puck?" Tina squeaked out, repeating Mercedes' words.

"Wait, Puck doesn't date," Quinn pointed out. "It must just be sex."

"You had _sex_ with Puck." Mercedes practically whimpered.

"Who hasn't had sex with Puck?" Brittany asked in full sincerity.

"Kurt Hummel," Mercedes scolded clipping Kurt round the back of the head. "I can't believe you gave yourself up to a guy with a _mohawk_."

"Oh please," Santana scoffed flipping her ponytail. "There's no way Hummel took Puck's cock up his ass, he wouldn't be able to sit down so easily if he had."

"You mean Puck was the bottom?" Artie asked in surprise.

"Oh for the love of Gucci, Armani and Alexander, I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH PUCK!" Kurt cried out for everyone in the cafeteria to hear. Far too late, he covered his mouth and sunk low in his seat. "The ability of speech can be such a curse." Kurt said quietly.

Across the hall, Puck stood up from the table he was sharing with Finn, Mike, Sam and a few other members of the football team. All the students watched as Puck made his way over to the table Kurt was seated at.

"Mercedes, if he kills me I want you to have my hats, scarves and accessories." Kurt told her quickly. "Tina, I'd like you claim any of my clothes that you like for your own, Rachel can help herself to my music and movie collection, Artie can take my laptop and home cinema set, Quinn gets the prom dress I have hidden in the back of my closet because it will look annoyingly perfect on her and I want Brittany to have my tiara collection from my hope chest."

"He's not gonna kill you." Santana grumbled. "And why don't I get anything?"

Before he could answer, Puck had taken hold of Kurt's arm and forced him to his feet.

"Oh hell to the naw!" Mercedes said warningly as she and Tina both stood up with the intent of protecting Kurt.

"Ladies," Puck greeted with a mocking bow before returning his attention to Kurt. "Hey Porcelain." Placing his hands on Kurt's ass, he pulled the countertenor flush against him then covered his mouth with his own, kissing him passionately for everyone to see.

"Oh…" Quinn began, "My…" Artie continued, "Barbara." Rachel finished looking at the two boys with wide eyes.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Born to be Wild

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody**

**Chapter 4-Born to be Wild**

Sat opposite Miss Pillsbury in her perfectly tidy office, Kurt kept his eyes closed wishing that he was somewhere else as he listened to the Guidance Counsellor give a very awkward sex talk. After word about his very public kiss with Puck reached the ears of one Sue Sylvester, the formidable Cheerleading Coach had insisted that Kurt receive an informative talk about the bees and the… bees.

Why Coach Sylvester was adamant on such a thing Kurt had no idea and didn't particularly care to find out. He was just relieved that Puck wasn't forced to listen to the talk with him for he was sure the other teen would only serve to make the situation more embarrassing. As Miss Pillsbury moved the conversation along to 'fisting', Kurt decided he'd had enough.

"Miss Pillsbury, if I may," He interrupted straightening up and opening his eyes. "There is no need for this talk, I'm not sexually active and I am not in a relationship with Noah Puckerman."

"Kurt, you were seen kissing him in the cafeteria." She pointed out. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between the two of you? There's no shame in it if you two are an item."

"The kiss was just a joke." Kurt told her. "It didn't mean anything." He looked down at his lap wondering if his words were true.

"Ok," Miss Pillsbury replied as she clasped her hands together on the desk. "In that case, Kurt, I would like you to be aware that kissing random people is not a respectable way to behave, and messy, very messy. Who knows what germs the two of you exchanged?" She shuddered at the thought and reached for her hand wash.

"May I be excused now?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Not just yet." Miss Pillsbury answered as she searched through her neatly placed pamphlets. "Here, take this with you. If there should be any physical development between yourself and Mr. Puckerman, or any other young man, then I'd like you to read through this so that you're prepared for safe sexual activity. Of course, such a level of intimacy should be saved for when you're in a loving trusting relationship and are older and wiser."

He took the pamphlet without looking at it before hastily taking his leave. His only consolation was the fact that she seemed to have found the situation just as awkward and embarrassing as he did.

Part way down the corridor, the pamphlet was snatched out of his hand. Looking round, his eyes landed on Puck checking out the detailed photos in the leaflet.

"Damn," Puck commented showing Kurt a particular photo. "Do you think you could be that flexible?"

"Not even remotely amusing." Kurt told him as he snatched the pamphlet out of his hands and stowed it away in his bag. "And yes, if you really cared to know I could easily shape myself in such a position."

"That's hot." Puck stated as he followed Kurt's brisk pace through the corridors. "You and I should definitely try that out."

Coming to a halt, Kurt lashed his body round to glare at the mohawked boy. Despite the fact Kurt was putting on his most vicious death stare, Puck did not waver. He only smirked and dared to take a step closer to Kurt.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Wanted to." Puck shrugged. "Why? Didn't you like it?"

"I don't believe my enjoyment has any relevance." Kurt replied. "You've just made things worse; the entire school thinks we're seeing each other. I just had to sit through a _sex_ talk with Miss Pillsbury and… and…"

"And what?" Puck asked hooking his fingers through Kurt's belt loops and pulling his body against his own. "You can't stop thinking about me now? You want me to kiss you again, is that it?"

"Of course not." Kurt shot at him even as he eyes Puck's mouth hungrily.

"Shame," Puck said. "I really wanna kiss you again, Porcelain."

"Well…" Kurt replied slowly as he moved his hands to rest over Puck's shoulders. "Maybe just _one_ more kiss."

"Awesome." Puck grinned before pressing their mouths together again and diving his tongue in to battle with Kurt's. He lifted Kurt up and the slender teen wrapped his legs around his waist. Hands squeezing Kurt's bum, Puck pushed him up against the nearest bank of lockers, their mouths still crashing together desperately. Giving Kurt time to breathe, Puck moved his lips to trail a series of kisses along his jaw bone then down to his throat. He sucked on Kurt's neck, leaving a mark there. He melded his lips with Kurt's again, this time giving Kurt's control of the kiss. "I think I should warn you," Puck gasped as they broke apart again. "I'm gonna make you fall in love with me."

"Noted." Kurt said with a pant before guiding Puck's lips back to his own.

Finally, the two put an end to their make-out session and Kurt placed his feet back on the ground. He leaned heavily against the bank of lockers as he watched Puck saunter away. When his legs ceased feeling like jello, Kurt made his way to his lesson. The teacher knew he was going to be late because of his counsellor meeting, but the class still lifted their heads to stare at him when he entered. He flattened his hair as he walked to his seat, positive that his fellow peers could clearly tell what he had just been up to.

Concentrating on his lesson proved to be very difficult. Not only were people constantly staring at him and whispering to their neighbours about the rumours circulating about himself and Puck, but Kurt's mind was also consumed with thoughts of the Jewish stud people now assumed was his boyfriend. He really didn't know what to think about the situation, nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

Hearing one of the girls nearby whisper to her friend about the love-bite on his neck, Kurt's hand flew up to cover the blemish. Knowing his dad would go insane if he saw it, Kurt made a mental note to ask one of his girlfriends if they had any concealer on them so he could attempt to hide it.

Unfortunately for Kurt, he would later find that none of his friends had any make-up they could lend him. The best any of them had was eye-shadow. He experimented with some of Tina's eye make-up in the back of their English classroom but the shade proved too dark and stood out horribly on his ivory skin. She apologised as she helped him wash the eye-shadow off his neck but he assured her it was ok and that she wasn't to blame. Puck was the sole culprit for the blemish on his throat.

"So when did you and Puck happen?" Tina whispered eager for information.

"Pretty much at lunch time." Kurt replied and Tina took on a look of confusion. Leaning close, he explained to her that there really wasn't any boyfriend like they'd all assumed. He told her about getting a ride home on Puck's motorcycle and how the guitar player had been flirty with him ever since. "Honestly T, I don't even know what's going on."

"Wow." Tina commented once she'd heard everything. Glancing to the front of the room to ensure the teacher's attention was elsewhere, Tina pulled her cell phone out and texted all the details to Mercedes. "I think you should ask him out," Tina said. "Puck's mega fine. Just look at his abs, those are good abs to have."

Kurt could only agree with her about Puck's physique, but he wasn't sure how he felt about the prospect of asking the bad boy out. A text reply from Mercedes showed that his best friend was against the idea.

"Mercedes says that you can do better than Puck and if you don't end things with him she's gonna kick your skinny white ass." Tina told him as she read the message.

"Send her my love." Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes. Mercedes was more protective than his dad sometimes.

"That's Rachel." Tina said as her phone beeped again. "She wants to have a girls plus Kurt night."

"I can't, I'm grounded." Kurt sniffed.

The school day finished and Kurt was ambushed by Mercedes. Even though Tina had told her everything through text, Mercedes insisted on hearing the story from Kurt's mouth.

"For real?" Mercedes asked. "He actually said he's going to make you fall in love with him?"

"I swear on the outfits of Gaga." Kurt answered and Mercedes' eyebrows reached up to her hairline.

"This is bad." Mercedes stated.

"Extremely bad." Kurt agreed even as a grin broke across his face. "And so completely wrong but I can't help myself 'Cedes, I'm loving it. The bad boy thing, it's a weakness of mine, and Puck is Lima's bad boy. Riding with him, kissing him, just being near him… it's so exciting. I know I should be running a thousand miles in the opposite direction but, I think I sort of like walking on the wild side. It's a delightful thrill."

"You know this is gonna end in tears, right?" Mercedes asked him.

"Most probably." Kurt acknowledged. "But as my best and most stylish friend, you'll be here to help dry them right?"

"You know it." Mercedes told him as they shared a hug. "And then I'll be ready to cut Puck for messing with my favourite diva."

They were outside now and Burt was in his car waiting for Kurt. He honked the horn and gestured for Kurt to hurry up.

"Call me later." Mercedes said pressing a kiss to his cheek, waving at Burt then heading to her own car.

Hand covering the love-bite on his throat, Kurt slowly made his way to meet his dad. Before he did, Puck called out to him and beckoned with his finger for Kurt to join him on his motorcycle.

"Don't even think about it, Kurt!" Burt barked through the car window.

Casting an apologetic look to his dad, and knowing he'd be in trouble for his actions later, Kurt raced towards Puck and caught the helmet tossed to him. He put it on his head and swung his leg over Hailey and wrapped his arms around Puck.

"Later Mr. H!" Puck yelled with a laugh as he drove off.

Kurt let out a scream of enjoyment as Puck sped the bike down the roads, the wind whipping around them, as though the two of them were born to be wild. Riding with Puck felt so rebellious and he loved the feeling of euphoria it gave him. All his worries about school work, bullies and ensuring his hair was always perfect just melted away. It felt like he could do anything and everything and there was nobody in the world that could stop him. As the appendage in his pants began to stir in interest, Kurt knew right then that he was walking on very dangerous ground. He was half in love with Puck already.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. More MakingOut

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 5-More Making-Out**

They parked up in an area just outside of Lima that Kurt wasn't familiar with. After a quick glance, Kurt could tell that he was in the 'bad' part of town. He suddenly felt nervous, he was sure his blatant homosexuality would get him murdered in such an environment.

Oblivious to Kurt's fears, Puck hopped off of Hailey before helping Kurt down, not because the boy needed help, Puck just wanted an excuse to touch him. Normally, Kurt might complain at the help, insisting he could do things himself since he wasn't a girl, but he too realised Puck just wanted to cop a feel. That was made clear by the way Puck squeezed the bulge in Kurt's pants as he helped him down before they removed their helmets.

"I'm not sure I like this place." Kurt said quietly looking around the desolate street and the bar they were parked outside.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Puck promised him as he groped Kurt's ass then bent down to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed breaking the kiss and looking around in panic at some of the large and heavily tattooed men staggered around the area or prowling the streets.

"Relax, its different out here." Puck told him. "Dudes are too drunk or drugged up to be homophobic."

"If anything happens to me…" Kurt left the sentence hanging as a warning.

Puck just grinned at him then slung an arm across his shoulders as he led him into the bar. The music was loud and the building was filled with the stale stench of alcohol, smoke, sweat and urine. The place certainly wasn't like anything Kurt had ever stepped inside before. At one end of the large room was a bar where a fifty-looking year old Gothic woman was serving drinks along with a scruffy looking thirty year old man. There was a pinball machine, a pool table, a collection of tables and chairs and a number of well-used sofas littered around the room. Some of the couples lounged across the couches were getting pretty active, clearly unbothered about going at it in public. Then there was a small dance floor where drunk or stoned people were grinding against one another and making out. There was also a staircase and Kurt shuddered at the thought of what might be located up there.

"Hey, not bad, Puckerman." A voice said from one of the couches. "He's a pretty boy." The man nodded in approval.

Kurt moved closer to Puck and was glad when Puck tightened his hold on him. The voice from the couch belonged to a man who had probably been good-looking in his younger years, but age and probably drink and drugs had robbed him of his looks. He had a young man writhing beneath him trying to regain his attention.

"Wanna join us?" The older man offered and Kurt's eyes widened in horror.

"Sorry Bolts, I don't share." Puck replied.

"Fair enough." Bolts sighed returning his attention to the twenty-something year old below him.

Allowing Puck to steer him through the bar, Kurt quietly asked why the man was called 'Bolts' knowing that it must be a nickname rather than what was written on his birth certificate. However, Puck merely shrugged saying he didn't know. He led him up to the bar and Kurt hopped onto a stool and Puck stood behind him, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder and his hands placed on the top of the bar either side of Kurt, a clear sign that Kurt was not to be approached by anyone else.

"Puck," The scruffy barman greeted looking at Kurt curiously. "'S not often you bring friends here."

"He's special." Puck answered and Kurt couldn't fight the faint blush that spread on his cheeks. The Gothic woman smiled warmly at him as she came to stand behind the scruffy man, obviously waiting for an introduction. "This is Mama Fliss," Puck said gesturing to the middle-aged woman. "And this is Scarecrow." He nodded to the scruffy man. "And this here's Porcelain." He told them as he brought his hands to Kurt's shoulders.

"Porcelain." Mama Fliss repeated rolling the name experimentally on her tongue. "I like it. Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh, no thanks." Kurt answered politely trying to ignore the way Scarecrow was looking at him. "I'm not of legal age to drink alcohol. Besides, the last time I tried some it didn't end too pleasantly."

"He's not like that Tana girl you brought here a few times." Scarecrow commented. "Now she was fun. I liked her."

"Of course you liked her; she gave you a lap dance." Mama Fliss said as she clipped him round the head. "Now go serve Inferno over there." She ordered and Scarecrow gave Kurt a final once over before moving to the other side of the bar to a red-haired man adorned with flame tattoos over his arms. "You'll have to excuse my husband," She told Kurt. "He has an incurable illness of being an asshole. Sure I can't get you a drink, love?"

"Get us two of your own, Mama." Puck said.

Kurt didn't understand what that meant, but Mama Fliss clearly did as she nodded and bustled around mixing two drinks for them. Kurt watched, trying to see what she was putting in it. By the looks of things it was a mixture of every form of alcohol in the bar.

"Just try it," Puck encouraged lightly running one hand along Kurt's thigh and the other over his stomach. "It smells horrible, but the taste isn't bad and the affect is great. Besides, I find it so hot when you do something rebellious."

The drinks were placed in front of them and Puck made to hand some money over but another man came along and insisted on paying the bill.

"On me, kid." The man said.

"Whatever." Puck grumbled putting his money away.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me, Noah?" The man asked as he sat on the bar stool beside Kurt.

"Don't call me Noah." Puck retorted and Kurt looked at the man through his eyelashes and let out a gasp. He didn't need an introduction to guess the man was Puck's father. The resemblance between them was striking; they could probably have passed for twin brothers if Puck Senior applied some make-up to hide the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, mouth and forehead. "Drink up, babe." He whispered to Kurt before taking a long mouthful from his own glass.

Pulling his eyes away from Puck's father, Kurt cautiously brought his own glass closer to him for inspection. He took a sniff and pulled a face. It really didn't smell at all appealing. Still, he closed his eyes and took an experimental sip. As Puck had told him, the taste wasn't bad. He took a longer swig wondering how long the alcohol would take to make its affect and just what the affects would be.

"So, are you his boyfriend?" Puck Senior asked.

His tone wasn't one of disgust as Kurt would have expected. It was simply curious and perhaps a tad playful. And Kurt wasn't really sure how to answer it. Officially, Puck had never asked him out or vice versa, but they'd exchanged more saliva than an average pair of friends would.

"Well…" Kurt began not sure how to complete his sentence so he opted for another mouthful of drink instead.

"Ah, you're just another conquest then." Puck Senior said and Kurt lowered his gaze not liking the sound of that, especially when he knew full well how true it could be. "My name's Snake by the way."

"Your name's Percival." Puck scoffed and a few people nearby sniggered.

"Shut up, Noah." Percival, aka Snake, aka Puck Senior responded. "Daddy's talking to your little friend. So babe, what do they call you?" He asked returning his attention to Kurt who could feel Puck shaking his rage behind him.

"Pretty Boy's name is Porcelain." Scarecrow informed him as he walked by to offer a petite blonde woman his lighter.

"Porcelain, it suits you." Puck Senior said. "Well kid, when my boy here's done having his wicked way with you, come look me up. I promise I'll fuck you harder than he does."

Puck smacked his dad in the face, knocking the older man off of his bar stool. Wiping his nose with the back of his hand, Puck Senior moved to his feet, laughing in amusement.

"Don't even look at him you old perve." Puck snapped.

"Hey, no fighting in my bar!" Mama Fliss cried sternly.

"Sorry babe," Puck Senior apologised. "I think my little Noah's in love." He teased as he reached out to ruffle Puck's mohawk. Puck shoved him forcibly away from him. "Nice to meet you Porcelain," He said leering at Kurt. "Let me know if you ever fancy a little action with a _real _man."

He moved away and began chatting up a woman before pulling her to one of the couches, the two of them kissing passionately.

"You ok, honey?" Mama Fliss asked Puck gently.

His only response was to down the rest of his drink. Not knowing what else to do, Kurt did the same. Soon enough, happenings became something of a blur. He dimly recalled Puck mouthing off about his asshole of a bisexual father, a request for a lap dance by Scarecrow that he, Puck and Mama Fliss all said no to at the same time and a steamy make-out session with Puck on top of the pool table.

There were some pretty lights, possibly a mosh-pit, more making-out with Puck, a familiar blonde woman singing with them but he couldn't think of her name… May? June? Something like that. He was crawling up the staircase, collapsing onto a dentist-like chair, mad giggling, he was stripping off Puck's shirt that he was wearing, more making-out, hand-holding, a brief pain. More making-out with Puck, a glass of water, fresh air, more water, more making-out, more water, a toilet bowl, vomit, more water, something comfortable… a mattress? Then darkness.

Later, Kurt woke up in a strange room feeling slightly groggy. Looking to his left he found Puck watching him fondly. Realising they were in a bed, Kurt suddenly wondered if he'd just lost his v-card. He sat up and tried to remember what happened. His clothes were still on, well Puck's top wasn't actually _his_ but he was wearing it, and there was no pain in his anus so it looked like his virginity was in tact.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked wondering how late it was and how badly his dad was going to kill him.

"Just gone eleven." Puck answered calmly and Kurt winced knowing that he was so beyond dead. "You hungry?"

"Starving." Kurt suddenly realised and Puck soon presented him with a box of takeaway pizza. "Where are we?" He asked still hearing loud music play.

"Still at Mama Fliss' place." Puck told him. "We're upstairs in the guest room; we thought it best for you to sleep it off. Damn, I didn't know you were such a lightweight."

"What happened?" Kurt asked. "Everything's a bit of a blur right now."

"It'll come back to you." Puck said. "Might take a while, but you'll remember. It was fun though."

"Yeah, I remember I had fun." Kurt nodded as he chewed down a slice of pizza. He rubbed one of his nipples because it felt a little peculiar and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh shit!" He swore as he pulled Puck's wife beater up and discovered a metal loop in his nipple. "You let me get my nipple pierced?" He asked glaring at an amused looking Puck.

"Hey, I tried to stop you." Puck replied. "But you wouldn't listen. You begged me to let you get it done, said you wouldn't kiss me again if I stopped you, and I couldn't have that now could I?" He asked before moving in to steal a kiss.

"My dad is going to murder me." Kurt sighed. "And then Mercedes will kill me a second time for abusing my body in such a way."

"They'll get over it." Puck told him. "Anyway, it looks hot."

Kurt blushed and swallowed down another helping of pizza before declaring himself ready to leave.

"I mean, you are ok to drive right?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah, the alcohol was outta my system hours ago." Puck assured him taking his hand and leading him down the stairs. They passed the room where Kurt had got his nipple pierced, someone else was in there now getting a tattoo. "Night, Mama!" He called out blowing the woman a kiss.

"Drive safe boys!" She called back.

Helmets on, Kurt climbed astride Hailey and held on tight to Puck. They drove back and Kurt was of course sporting an erection before the bar was even a mile away. Before taking Kurt home, Puck pulled to a stop in an alleyway a corner away from his street. He stepped off the bike and Kurt swung one leg over so that he was sat on the seat sideways, both feet dangling to the floor.

"You're so beautiful." Puck told him as their helmets were removed again and Puck trailed his hands up underneath the wife beater of his that Kurt was wearing. He reached up to tweak the boy's pierced nipple as they kissed; loving the moan it pulled from the boy. "Fuck, you're so sexy." He breathed undoing Kurt's pants and setting his erection free. "You're mine, Porcelain."

Kurt let out a series of moans and breathy whimpers as Puck's mouth engulfed his cock. His hands flew to Puck's mohawked head, encouraging him to swallow him down to the base and suck harder.

"Oh, oh yeah, just like that." Kurt panted as he received his very first blow-job. "Fuck, so good baby." He praised as he rocked his hips forward, forcing himself further down Puck's throat. "Mmm, yeah, gonna… oh fuck… gonna… Noah!" He cried as he came.

Needless to say, when Kurt entered his house past midnight with a pierced nipple, a love bite on his neck, a tell-telling wet spot on the front of his jeans and wearing Puck's wife beater, Burt was not pleased. Although Kurt hated that his dad was angry at him, he couldn't find it in himself to regret the night he'd spent with Puck, even if it did cost him his clothes shopping allowance for the next three months.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	6. Awkward Conversation

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone :D**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Cool Rider' from Grease 2**

**Chapter 6-Awkward Conversation**

Waking up at his usual early hour, Kurt hummed happily to himself as he stepped into the shower. He adjusted the water to a comfortably warm temperature before taking up his organic lemon scented soap and working up a lather. He massaged the soap into his skin as he stood beneath the gushing spray of water.

"_If you really wanna know…_" Kurt sang to himself as he washed his body. "_What I want in a guy, Well, I'm looking for a dream on a mean machine, With hell in his eyes._" He smiled to himself as he thought of Puck. "_I want a devil in skin tight leather, And he's gonna be wild as the wind, And one fine night, I'll be holding on tight… To a coooool rider, A coooool rider, If he's cool enough, He can burn me through and through, Whoa ohhh, If it takes forever, Then I'll wait forever, No ordinary boy, No ordinary boy is gonna do, I want a rider that's cool…_" As he washed the soap suds away, Kurt took up the task of shaving his legs. He knew it was a girly thing to do, and though he preferred men who were hairy, he liked to have smooth legs himself. "_That's the way it's gonna be, And that's the way that I feel, I want a whole lot more than the boy next door, I want hell on wheels. Just give me a fine motorcycle, With a man growing out of the seat, And move aside, 'cause I'm gonna ride… With a coooool rider, A coooool rider, If he's cool enough, He can burn me through and through, Whoa ohhh, If it takes forever, Then I'll wait forever, No ordinary boy, No ordinary boy is gonna do, I want a rider that's cool…_"

Satisfied with his shaven legs, Kurt reached for his shampoo. The blob came out cold on his hand before he massaged it into his hair. He laughed to himself as he recalled the blow-job he'd received astride Puck's motorbike. He wondered if he should tell his girlfriends about it or not. Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, Kurt then took up the bottle of conditioner. After rubbing it in then washing it away, he remained under the shower spray a few minutes longer before shutting the water off and stepping out.

He wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and paused by his mirror to admire the glint of silver in his chest. He placed his hands on his hips as he mused over whether he should take it out or not. Body piercings had never been something he'd considered before. Of course, making-out with Puck had never been something he'd thought about… well, maybe once when the mohawked boy first performed a solo in Glee club. Or twice if he counted the time the boys performed 'Shout it out Loud' by Kiss. And ok, a few other times here and there since Kurt had first discovered he was gay. But still, getting a nipple rind had _never_ been on Kurt's to-do list.

Still, it didn't look too bad and it wasn't as though it would be on parade for everybody to see. Plus, Puck had told him it was 'hot' and it did make Kurt feel a little badass. Smiling, he ran his finger over his pierced nipple before nodding his head decisively. The nipple ring could stay.

Kurt continued with his morning routine and headed upstairs as soon as he was ready. His dad was already up and dressed, a rare occurrence in the Hummel household, and he was sitting at the breakfast table with a plate of toast. He lifted his head and his eyes met with those of his only son. Still hovering in the doorway, Kurt shifted on his feet a little feeling slightly awkward and a lot guilty. A lot of shouting had gone on between the two of them the night before and Kurt knew he deserved the anger and disappointment his dad had shown him.

"Good morning." Kurt tried tentatively.

"Get in here kid." Burt told him gesturing to the seat beside him.

Obediently, Kurt moved to sit beside his favourite person in the whole world. His dad edged the toast-filled plate towards him and Kurt smiled as he selected a piece and covered it with peanut butter. He chewed it down quietly, his tongue flicking out to capture every crumb.

"You really had me worried about you last night Kurt." Burt said and Kurt swallowed his mouthful of toast, dearly wishing he could swallow his guilt down with it.

"I know." Kurt replied quietly. They'd covered this in their argument last night at a louder volume. "I'm sorry." He apologised moving a hand to rest on his dad's upper arm. "I just… I'm just sorry." He sighed knowing there was no defence for his behaviour.

"This boy you've been running off with… is he… are you two…?" Burt trailed off uncomfortably and Kurt flushed knowing what his dad was trying to ask.

"He's just a friend from Glee dad." Kurt answered not meeting his eye. He didn't want to lie to his dad, but he doubted his dad really wanted to hear the truth. There was also the small complication of Kurt not being fully sure himself what he and Puck were.

"Kurt, look at me." Burt instructed and Kurt lifted his eyes as he reached for another helping of toast. "I was your age once. Hell, I was that mohawked kid riding in and making a bad girl of your mum. I remember clearly all the rules we broke and the messes I got her into and how we would… um…"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Kurt said hastily closing his eyes.

"Right, well, my point is," Burt continued. "I'm not the bad boy stealing some old man's daughter anymore. I'm the old man now, and there's some new punk trying to steal my baby."

"I'm not a girl." Kurt protested.

"Hey, I never said that." Burt pointed out. "But you're my only child, Kurt. You're always gonna be my baby and I'm always gonna worry. Now, this whole parenting thing, it's not easy, not easy. And with your mum gone it's even less easy. I don't always know what to say or what to do."

"Being a teenager isn't easy either." Kurt mumbled.

"I know buddy." Burt laughed a little as he recalled his own teenage years. "Look, no more late nights with this boy, you hear me?" Kurt nodded. "And I'll be driving you to school again today. For the next month you won't be touching that car of yours. And when I come to pick you up after school, you will get your ass in the passenger seat is that understood?"

"Yes, dad." Kurt replied.

"As for you and this boy…" Burt began.

"His name's Noah." Kurt told him.

"Noah, really?" Burt asked with a raised brow and Kurt shrugged in response. "Well tortured with a name like that no wonder the kid's a delinquent." Kurt fixed a frown at his father as he finished his toast. "Look, I know I can't stop you from hanging with this punk, he goes to school with you and you're both in Glee so you're gonna run into each other. But you're still grounded buddy. If you want to spend time with him after school, then you can bring him here but that basement door stays the hell open."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "You'll let me have Noah over? What about 'Cedes and T?"

"Those two girls practically live here anyway." Burt said with an eye roll. "But no, I'm only letting you have this boy over so you won't sneak out at night to go and see him."

"I wouldn't do that." Kurt interjected and his dad just looked at him with total disbelief.

"Maybe last week you wouldn't," Burt admitted. "But now that you've spent time with this guy you would. You have a nipple ring for crying out loud."

"I like it." Kurt said defensively and Burt placed his head in his hands.

"Just promise me you won't get a tattoo like me and your mum did." Burt replied and Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. He knew his dad had a tattoo but he never knew his mum had. "It was a love heart on her inner thigh." Burt said in answer to Kurt's unasked question. "And Kurt, have you and this Noah jerk who I really don't like by the way… um, have you… well, have you?"

"I…" Kurt replied before averting his gaze.

"Kurt." Burt said in a tone that demanded an honest answer.

"We've made out and… stuff." Kurt told him.

"What… stuff?" Burt forced himself to ask as he rubbed his eyelids with the pad of his thumb.

"He… last night… he… hegavemehead." Kurt blurted out quickly.

"But that's it right?" Burt asked and Kurt was immensely relieved that he wasn't asked to repeat his mashed up admission.

"That's it." Kurt answered.

"You wanna do more?" Burt asked sounding as though the very question pained him.

"Dad, teenage boy remember." Kurt reminded him by way of an answer.

"Right, teenage boy." Burt said knowing that meant his son _did_ want to do more. "If… if it comes to that, I want you to be careful. I want you to protect yourself and more importantly I want you to _respect_ yourself."

Kurt squirmed uncomfortably in his seat thinking that this talk was a hundred times worse than having his dad yell at him the night before.

"Come on, time for school." Burt said nudging his shoulder lightly.

He collected his school bag and followed his dad out to his car. They drove in silence, a sense of awkwardness hanging over them both. Kurt hated that things were awkward between them, but due to the embarrassment of the talk they had it was to be expected. Later on, when his dad picked him up for school, Kurt hoped that the tension would be gone.

"You know I love you, Kurt." Burt told him as he parked up by the roadside. "No matter what."

"I know." Kurt smiled. "I love you too dad."

"Go learn something." Burt said. "And Kurt," He added as his son stepped out of the car. "Don't tell 'Cedes about your nipple, she'll kill ya."

Kurt nodded deciding it would be best to take his dad's advice.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	7. Like Mother Like Son

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Warning: daddy kink-this chapter only**

**Chapter 7-Like Mother Like Son**

Before Kurt could make it to his first lesson, a strong hand latched hold of his upper arm and pulled him into the Janitor's closet. Without so much as a 'hello', Puck had Kurt pinned against the wall, his tongue diving into Kurt's mouth and his hand fumbling with the male diva's pants. Arms around Puck's neck, Kurt responded eagerly to the kiss, completely unabashed as his pants fell down to his knees and Puck groped him through the thin material of his underwear.

"Someone's excited to see me." Puck commented between kisses.

"Shut up." Kurt replied travelling his hands down Puck's strong chest and reaching for his belt. "Looks like you're happy to see me too." He said as Puck's baggy jeans pooled around his ankles, displaying his nude erection which Kurt gently wrapped his fingers around. "Hmm, you were always bigger in my fantasies." Kurt teased.

"Bitch." Puck retorted forcing Kurt's underwear down and squeezing his ass.

Hands on Kurt's bum, he pressed their lower bodies together and ground against the slender male. A cry of delighted shock ripped from Kurt's throat at the friction of their hard members rubbing together. The two teens continued to exchange kisses. It was hard, messy and open-mouthed, their lust and teenage hormones controlling them.

"How much trouble did you get in with your old man?" Puck asked in amusement as Kurt sucked on his neck.

"Puck, we're making out in a Janitor's closet," Kurt pointed out. "Our pants are down and our dicks are up… I really don't want to discuss my dad, it's a complete turn-off."

"Just tell me," Puck replied huskily. "Did daddy spank you?"

"Daddy?" Kurt asked with a raised brow, forcibly pushing Puck away so there was no body contact. "What are…? Oh, you have a daddy kink." Kurt realised.

"No I don't." Puck denied taking Kurt's cock in his hand in the hopes of distracting him.

"You so do." Kurt laughed. "Not surprising really. After having the pleasure of meeting your father it became clear to me that you have some serious daddy issues. It makes sense that a daddy kink would be a result of having a lack of a strong father figure in your life."

"Just shut it, Porcelain." Puck snapped slamming his fist against the wall by Kurt's head.

"Why don't you make me?" Kurt challenged, not even flinching as Puck's fist struck the wall. "Daddy." He added the last word, just knowing it would get under Puck's skin.

With a growl, Puck placed one foot onto a sturdy box so his knee was raised. Taking a firm grip on Kurt's arm, he forced the china skinned boy over his thigh. Kurt let out a small gasp of shock and braced his hands on the floor. His feet were dangling above the floor, his cock was rubbing against Puck's leg and his ass was in the air.

"You asked for it." Puck told him before bringing his hand down onto Kurt's left butt cheek.

Kurt let out a shocked yelp. He was partly surprised that Puck was actually spanking him, and even more surprised that despite the humiliation of it all, he was actually enjoying it. He felt another smack to his right butt cheek and Puck kept his hand there to rub his bum gently after the hit before delivering another whack.

"You like that baby?" Puck asked giving Kurt four spanks in quick succession before tenderly rubbing the pink flesh.

"Y-yes." Kurt replied.

"Yes what?" Puck questioned as he rubbed his thumb down Kurt's crack.

"Yes… daddy." Kurt answered a little hesitantly.

"Good boy." Puck praised smacking his ass again, a little harder this time but still not with enough force to cause any real pain. He slapped the back of Kurt's thighs, and Kurt jumped a little and thrashed his legs about. "Hold still, baby." He instructed. He landed another blow to Kurt's buttocks before bending his head down to press soft kisses over the heated skin. "Up you get," He said helping Kurt to stand before forcing him to his knees and gripping the back of his head. "Now, be a good boy and suck daddy's cock."

Propped up on his knees, Kurt shifted uncomfortably as he shot Puck a contemptuous look, but he obediently took Puck's length into his mouth. They kept their eyes locked together and Puck moaned in appreciation as Kurt swallowed him down. It wasn't the best blow-job he'd ever received, but Kurt was doing really well for a beginner.

"That's it baby boy," Puck encouraged as he jutted his hips forward, his balls slapping against Kurt's chin. "Show daddy how much you love him."

Kurt lightly scraped Puck's penis with his teeth and shot him a glare from where he knelt on the floor. Fisting his hand into Kurt's hair, Puck guessed that the countertenor didn't share his daddy kink. He was a little disappointed, but he understood that it wasn't for everybody.

"I'm close, Porcelain." Puck warned. He dropped the daddy talk so as not to make Kurt uncomfortable. "Spit or swallow, it's your choice."

Gripping Puck's hips, Kurt sucked harder on the organ in his mouth. He gagged a little but he recovered well just in time for Puck to explode in his mouth. He pulled away, spitting most of the cum out but he accidentally swallowed a little bit.

Standing back up, Kurt met Puck in another kiss and the muscular boy coiled his fingers around his neglected cock and milked his orgasm from him. Panting for breath, Kurt sagged against the wall. Receiving another sloppy kiss from Puck, Kurt held still as he pulled his underwear and pants back up for him and closed the zipper.

"You alright?" Puck asked smoothing out Kurt's hair.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt replied.

"The whole… daddy thing," Puck answered with a trace of embarrassment. "You didn't seem too into it. I was just making sure I didn't freak you out too bad."

"I'm not freaked out." Kurt assured him. "The spanking was… weirdly hot but… calling you daddy doesn't really do it for me. I know I started it, but I was just teasing. Sorry."

"It's cool." Puck shrugged. "Other than Santana and a couple of cougars I haven't really been with anyone who was in to the daddy thing. I get that it's not for everybody."

"Right." Kurt replied ducking his head as he felt a stab of jealousy as he thought of Puck being with Santana and other unknown women. Picking his bag up off the floor, Kurt stepped away from the wall of the tiny room and pushed open the door. Without looking back, he left the Janitor's closet and headed to the nearest restroom to clean himself up a little better. Puck didn't follow him.

XXX

Sitting between Mercedes and Tina, Kurt found himself looking down at a piece of sheet music. He looked over the lyrics before turning to them with an eyebrow raised in question.

"We're gonna perform it in Glee, the three of us." Mercedes informed him. "We can practice at lunch and then today after school."

"But I'm grounded." Kurt reminded her.

"So?" Mercedes asked. "Once we arrive on your doorstep your dad won't have the heart to turn us away."

"And we could always say that we need to work on a science project or something." Tina suggested. "If he thinks its school work he'll let us in right?"

"It's worth a try I guess." Kurt replied. "So, what shall we wear for our performance?" He asked and they spent the remainder of their lesson discussing outfits, dance moves and singing sessions while simultaneously copying down their class notes off the board.

Lunch time found the three friends rehearsing in the auditorium when Puck swaggered in. They froze on the stage looking at him expectantly.

"I wanna talk to your boy for a minute." Puck said in response to Mercedes and Tina's quizzical stares. "Alone."

"Kurt?" Tina asked looking to the slender male.

"It's ok." Kurt smiled to them. "I'll catch up with you later."

The two girls nodded before gathering their stuff. On the way out, Mercedes sent Puck a threatening glare while Tina let out a girlish giggle. Moving off the stage, Kurt settled into a seat and Puck dropped down beside him.

"So what can I help you with?" Kurt asked being careful to keep his voice casual as he looked at the flood lights overhead.

"Kiss me." Puck responded his tone almost challenging.

"Why?" Kurt replied dropping his gaze to Puck's feet, his fingers twitching slightly as he itched to tie up the laces of the boy's sneakers.

"Because I want you to." Puck answered with a shrug. "And you wanna kiss me too… right?"

"I do." Kurt admitted quietly. "But I don't think it's a good idea." He said in a stronger tone of voice. "As exciting as your company has been, we probably shouldn't spend time alone together anymore."

"And why the hell not?" Puck demanded to know.

"Because," Kurt sighed. "It started out fun but now… now I think I'm in danger of it meaning something to me. You even said yourself you were going to make me fall in love with you." He reminded the other boy with a wry grin. "That can only end badly, I don't want that. Find someone else's heart to break."

"I'm not looking to break your heart." Puck told him.

"Aren't you?" Kurt asked voice filled with hope and doubt.

"No." Puck answered. "I know I've got a bad rep with the ladies, but maybe that's because I don't want a girl. I think I need a guy, or more specifically, I want you."

"What about Santana and all your cougars?" Kurt asked.

"What about them?" Puck shrugged. "They don't mean anything to me. Except Santana, but we're just friends. I mean she's hot and everything and she shares the whole daddy kink which is sorta cool but… she and I both know we could never be anything serious."

"What about you and me?" Kurt dared to ask. "My dad actually asked if we were dating. I didn't know what to say. I don't know what we are."

"You're the beautiful talented male diva," Puck replied. "And I'm the mohawked stud who doesn't have the balls to ask you out."

A slow smile spread onto Kurt's face as he registered what Puck had said. He turned to face him and saw that Puck was grinning too though he looked a little nervous.

"Noah?" Kurt asked taking the guitarist's hand. "Do you think you're badass enough to handle the absolute privilege of being my boyfriend?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Puck smirked pulling him onto his lap and claiming his mouth.

XXX

School let out and Kurt walked down the steps with Puck's arm draped about his shoulders and Mercedes gossiping about the most recent development in the Finchel on/off relationship. Apparently Rachel had broken things off upon learning that Finn had never heard of Bernadette Peters.

"Me and T will be round yours later." Mercedes said. "Bye white boy, later Puck."

Walking on without Mercedes, Kurt was very aware of the attention he and Puck were receiving. Despite hearing a few whispered homophobic slurs, Kurt kept his head held high and walked alongside his boyfriend with pride. Hearing a shrill car honk, Kurt looked to find his dad waiting in the car.

"I have to go." Kurt told Puck reluctantly.

"Sure you won't ride with me?" Puck asked gesturing his head in the direction of Hailey.

"Sorry, but I promised my dad." Kurt answered. "Making him angry isn't something I enjoy; my relationship with him means a lot to me."

"Yeah, I know." Puck said. "You'd better go; he's getting out of the car."

"Kurt." Burt called out in warning as he indeed stepped out of the vehicle.

Spinning on the spot, Kurt held up a finger and mouthed the words 'one second' to his dad before turning back to Puck. He moved in with the intent of a chaste kiss, but Puck of course turned it into a proper open-mouthed tongue-filled kiss.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned as the kiss broke. "Bye Noah."

He jogged to the car, carefully avoiding his dad's eye, and waved shyly back at Puck before climbing in to the passenger's seat.

"Kurt?" Burt asked as he started the car and awaited an explanation.

"He's my boyfriend." Kurt answered unable to fight away the smile. "I asked him today."

"You asked him?" Burt questioned. "Why didn't the punk ask you?"

"He said he didn't have the balls." Kurt shrugged still smiling.

Burt just chuckled and shook his head. Confused, Kurt stared at his dad and asked what he was laughing at.

"Nothing." Burt answered, an expression of amusement still dancing on his features. "You really remind me of your mum, you know." Burt said. "She was the one to ask me out. I didn't have the balls either."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	8. Performances

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any song lyrics ok.**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_** songs are:**

'**Bad Boys' by Alexandra Burke and 'Leader of the Pack' by The Shangri-las**

**Chapter 8-Performances**

Clad in tight leather pants, a white off the shoulder long-sleeved top and a black silver studded choker, Kurt took his position between Tina and Mercedes in the performance area. The two girls were dressed in black skinny jeans, spaghetti strap red tops that showed off their cleavage with a black leather jacket thrown over the top. All three had their hair arranged in a sexy messy style on their heads and dark eye make-up painted on by Tina's skilled hand.

The music began and the trio strutted around sexily to the beat before Kurt started up with the vocals, the two girls dancing in time with one another on either side of him.

"_Some people call them players,_" Kurt sang pointing at Puck. "_But I'm far from terrified. Somehow I'm drawn to danger and have been all of my life. It feels my hearts divided halfway between wrong and right. I know I'm playing with fire but I don't mind._"

For the chorus, Mercedes and Tina added their stunning voices to the mix as they worked through the dance they had choreographed together.

"_Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye, ohay, ohay. I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind, ohay, ohay. Even though I know its no good for me it's a risk I take for the chemistry. With the bad boys always catching my eye, Ooooah._" Kurt winked at Puck and blew him a kiss.

"_Some think it's complicated,_" Tina sang as she moved to the middle, clutching at the sides of her head. "_But it's straight upfront for me._"

"_I don't need no explanations,_" Mercedes took over as she swapped places with Tina, injecting all of her sass into the lyrics. "_It's nothing more than what you see._"

"_My heart still feels divided halfway between wrong and right,_" Mercedes and Tina sang together, their voices blending nicely as all three of them continued to dance, Kurt doing some very suggestive movements that had Puck drooling, Artie polishing his glasses, Mr. Schue fiddling with his tie uncomfortably and Finn looking confused as Rachel, Brittany and Quinn giggled. "_I know I'm playing with fire but I don't mind._"

Kurt added his voice along with the two girls as they repeated the chorus.

"_Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye. I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind. Even though I know they're no good for me it's the risk I take for the chemistry. With the bad boys always catching my eye. Yeah, the bad boys are always spinning my mind. I said the bad boys are always catching my eye._" The song came to an end and all three finished their performance with a diva pose as their audience applauded.

"So what did do you think?" Kurt asked playfully as he straddled his boyfriend.

"That was hot." Puck told him as his hands moved to cup his leather covered ass. "I'd definitely be up for a repeat performance later, maybe with a little less clothing." He quirked an eyebrow and Kurt blushed a little.

"Excuse me, Kurt," Mr. Schue said pointedly as he looked at the two. "We're not short on chairs."

"Sorry." Kurt apologised as he moved off of Puck's lap and took up a seat of his own.

"Now in order to beat Vocal Adrenaline…" Mr. Schue began but Kurt didn't hear much more. He was distracted by Puck fiddling with the choker around his throat, the way Puck slipped his finger under the strap and lightly tugged sending a jolt of pleasure to Kurt's groin. He primly crossed his legs to hide his erection. Aside from Puck, the only person who seemed to notice was Santana who shot him an amused smirk. "Ok, this weeks assignment," Mr. Schue announced and Kurt tuned back in to hear what the curly haired teacher had to say. "You'll be in three groups of four and will all perform a song that has a story to it. Song example, 'Run, Joey, Run'. Two boys and two girls to each group."

Puck draped his arm over Kurt's shoulders then beckoned for Mercedes and Santana to join them, thereby creating the first group.

A flash of hurt crossed Brittany's face as Santana left her side so Quinn gently took her hand and led her over to join a group with Artie and Sam. That left Tina and Mike to join with Rachel and Finn, Rachel already scribbling ideas in her notebook and encouraging Mike to start storyboarding choreography.

XXX

After Glee club, Kurt had to meet his dad outside the school and climb into the car with him. He waved to Puck, Mercedes and Santana, knowing that the three would be at his house soon. Despite Burt's insistence that Kurt was still grounded, Mercedes had been correct when she claimed the man wouldn't have the heart to turn his friends away when they arrived on his doorstep. That was how Kurt, Mercedes and Tina had managed to rehearse their 'Bad Boys' number.

In the passenger side of the car, Kurt casually told his dad about their new Glee assignment and who he was working with.

"A song that has a story?" Burt asked. "What's the lesson supposed to be in that?"

"I haven't even the faintest idea." Kurt admitted. "I'm beginning to suspect Mr. Schue has long since run out of inspiring or valuable life lessons for us. He probably got the idea from one of Miss Pillsbury's pamphlets."

"This Savannah girl you're working with?" Burt asked. "You've never said much about her. What's she like?"

"Santana." Kurt corrected. "She's a cheerleader and… well, she's a lot like Noah really."

"Oh great." Burt replied obviously not meaning the words and clearly making his mind up that he didn't like Santana already. "I want you to hang out with Mercedes and Tina more. They're such nice girls; they'll keep you out of trouble."

"But I'm grounded." Kurt pointed out.

"Like that stops them." Burt commented gruffly. "I've actually been thinking about cleaning out the spare room for them and just letting them move in. Half the time it feels like I have three kids, I almost forget that they're not mine."

"Don't worry dad, my friendship with 'Cedes and T is as strong as ever." Kurt assured him and Burt nodded approvingly.

"What about you and your new boyfriend?" Burt asked with a note of disgust to his voice. Not disgust at his son having a boyfriend, just at that boyfriend being someone he so thoroughly disapproved of.

"It's going good, I think." Kurt answered with a smile. "I don't exactly have anything to compare it to. I just know that I'm happy. That's what relationships are supposed to be about right? Making each other happy."

"Yeah, kid." Burt agreed. "And trust and respect. That boy better respect you."

"Dad, do you think you could at least _try _and like Noah?" Kurt asked with a pleading smile and big doe eyes. "For me? The two of you are my favourite men in the whole world; it would mean so much to me if you could get along."

"Don't you give me that face." Burt told him. "That's just cheating." He fixed his eyes on the road but he could still sense Kurt looking at him in that adorable way, his expression so very much like his mother's. "Stop it."

"Please dad?" Kurt asked again, a smile threatening to take over his pout as he saw his dad's resolve breaking.

"You're evil, you know that?" Burt asked him and Kurt grinned broadly knowing that he'd won. "You're just like your mum."

"You're the best, dad." Kurt told him as they pulled up in the driveway.

"The best." Burt repeated with a chuckle. "That just means I'm a pushover right?"

"I like to think of it as me having you wrapped around my little finger." Kurt replied.

"Well, you just make sure you have what's-his-face wrapped around your finger too." Burt told him sternly. "You're a Hummel, you don't take crap from nobody, got it?"

"Got it." Kurt replied as he heard the sound of Puck riding up on Hailey. "Oh by the way, Noah, 'Cedes and Santana are coming round so we can work on our assignment."

"Fine." Burt sighed as Puck parked his motorcycle and strode towards them. "But that basement door stays open even when the girls get here ok?"

"Yes dad." Kurt smiled so innocently that Burt just knew he was going to disobey him.

"Hey beautiful." Puck called stepping up to Kurt and kissing him soundly on the mouth, not caring that Burt was there. "Mr. H, good to see ya." He nodded.

"I need a beer." Burt said to himself as he made his way inside and straight to the fridge.

Kurt stepped into the house and Puck followed behind him, carelessly draping his jacket over the back of Burt's armchair just to piss the older man off. He left his biker helmet on the dining table before following Kurt down to his basement, eyes glued to his ass. Before they'd even shut the door, their mouths and tongue had found one another.

"I told you to keep the damn door open!" Burt yelled from the living-room.

"We'd better do what the old man says." Puck sighed pushing the door back open then reattaching himself to Kurt's mouth.

Winding one arm around Kurt's back, Puck tucked the other under the boy's knees and picked him bridal style before carrying him over to the bed and dropping him onto the mattress with such force that the springs made a lot of suspicious noise. He then jumped onto the bed, arms and legs landing either side of Kurt before he bounced up and down and let out a string of pants and moans.

"Oh yeah, Kurt baby, you're so dirty!" Puck was deliberately loud as he continued to bounce on the bed, the headboard hitting the wall with a resonating thud with each movement. "Oh Kurt, take it, baby, take it!"

"Noah, stop it." Kurt laughed as he whacked the larger male on the shoulder. "My dad is mentally scarred by our relationship as it is, don't make it worse."

"Oh Kurt, you're so tight, it feels so good!" Puck called out with another series of moans that one might hear in a porn movie.

"Nothing's happening, dad!" Kurt shouted. "Noah's just being an idiot!"

Puck ceased his bouncing movements and lowered his body atop of Kurt's. He ran his hand up Kurt's torso before hooking his fingers below the strap of his black and silver studded choker. Tugging on the accessory, Puck forced Kurt's head up and met his lips in a hungry kiss. They rubbed against one another as they made out, hands disappearing up one another's shirts and cocks stirring to life in their pants.

The two only stopped when they heard the sound of somebody clearing their throat. Kurt forced his boyfriend away as he looked to see Mercedes and Santana standing by his bedroom doorway. Wiping his mouth and neatening his hair, Kurt offered them a smile and tried to act as though he hadn't been caught getting it on with his boyfriend.

"Cock-blockers." Puck mumbled under his breath as the girls descended the stairs.

"Ok, let's get to work people." Mercedes ordered clapping her hands together. "Santana and I already picked the perfect song."

"Personally I think the song's really lame." Santana informed them. "I think the whole assignment's lame. A story told in song, really? We could so be doing something way cooler."

"Like what?" Puck asked. "Simulating having sex on stage?" He smirked and Santana smirked back, the two of them obviously liking the idea of that.

"We should totally do that." Santana said. "The look on Schue's face would be priceless."

"Yeah, you girls can sing, pant and moan while I bend Porcelain over and make it look like I'm drilling his hole." Puck added.

"In your dreams, mohawk." Mercedes told Puck with an added frown to Santana.

Still smirking, Puck glanced at his boyfriend to catch him biting on his lower lip looking incredibly turned on by the idea. He crushed their mouths together again, completely uncaring about their company and only pulled away when Mercedes yanked on his ear.

"Seriously dude, we need to practice this." Mercedes said before announcing the song selection so they could all get to work.

XXX

The following Glee rehearsal, the groups were sat in the auditorium and all set to perform. Rachel of course insisted that her group took to the stage first. Along with Finn, Mike and Tina, she acted out the story set in the words of Paper Lace's 'Billy Don't Be A Hero'.

Next to perform were Quinn, Brittany, Sam and Artie who sang and acted out 'The Homecoming Queen's Got a Gun' by Julie Brown. The performance was very comical just as the song was, despite it being about a Homecoming Queen who murders half of her classmates on behalf of an unknown boy named Johnny. The lyric, 'By then the entire Glee club had died, no big loss' in particular drew a laugh from them all in a morbid kind of way.

Finally it was time for Kurt, Puck, Santana and Mercedes to perform. They set up on stage, Puck on one side sitting astride Hailey with his guitar draped across his neck. He wouldn't be singing much in the performance, he'd mostly be playing and acting. Kurt would have the lead vocals with the two girls supplying back-up.

Santana and Mercedes had their arms linked together on one side of the stage as Kurt began a little way away from them.

"_Is he really going out with him?_" Santana asked Mercedes in a stage whisper, changing the gender reference to fit the two boys.

"_Well, there he is. Let's ask him._" Mercedes replied and the two moved towards Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder.

"_Hummel, is that Noah's ring you're wearing?_" Santana asked and they made a show of admiring the ring upon Kurt's finger.

"_Mm-hmm._" Kurt nodded in response as Puck strummed the backing tune on his guitar on the other side of the stage.

"_Gee, it must be great riding with him,_" Mercedes gushed. "_Is he picking you up after school today?_"

"_Uh-uh._" Kurt responded.

"_By the way, where'd you meet him?_" The two girls asked together.

"_I met him at the candy store,_" Kurt sang moving towards the middle of the stage, Mercedes and Santana following eager to hear more. "_He turned around and smiled at me,_" Puck did just that from where he sat on his bike. "_You get the picture?_" Kurt asked the girls.

"_Yes we see._" They nodded in reply.

"_That's when I fell for,_" Kurt sang before all four of them sang, "_The leader of the pack._"

"_My folks were always putting him down._" Kurt sang.

"_Down, down._" The girls sang as they wiggled their hips down to the floor and then back up.

"_They said he came from the wrong side of town._" Kurt continued.

"_Whatcha mean when ya say that he came from the wrong side of town?_" Santana and Mercedes asked through song.

"_They told me he was bad,_" Kurt stared longingly at a depressed looking Puck. "_But I knew he was sad. That's why I fell for,_" Then all four sang together, "_The leader of the pack._"

"_One day my dad said 'Fine someone new'._" Kurt sang to the girls. "_I had to tell my Noah we're through._" He turned to gaze at the boy across the stage.

"_Whatcha mean when ya say that ya better go find somebody new?_" The girls asked as they each grabbed hold of one of Kurt's arms before releasing him as Puck came to stand before him, the guitarist in the band now taking over as Puck passed his instrument over.

"_He stood there and asked me why,_" Kurt sang as he actually produced a few tears. "_But all I could do was cry. I'm sorry I hurt you,_" He rested his hand over Puck's heart before all four sang, "_The leader of the pack._"

"_He sort of smiled,_" Kurt spoke as he and Puck held both hands with one another, the two girls stepping back. "_And kissed me goodbye,_" Puck pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. "_The tears were beginning to show,_" Puck moved back to sit upon his motorcycle. "_As he drove away on that rainy night, I begged him to go slow. But whether he heard, I'll never know._"

"_Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!_" Kurt, Santana and Mercedes screamed together as added sound effects of a motorbike crashing played out.

The stage lights went out leaving the audience and performers in a temporary black out. As the lights came back on, the view was of Puck sprawled across the floor and Kurt sobbing by his side, the two girls looking on in horror.

"_I felt so helpless what could I do?_" Kurt sang tearfully. "_Remembering all the things we'd been through. In school they all stop and stare. I can't hide my tears but I don't care. I'll never forget him,_" The two girls joined in. "_The leader of the pack._"

As Kurt buried his head in Puck's chest, mourning the 'death' of his boyfriend, the two girls sang the final part of the song as the music and lights faded out.

"_The leader of the pack-now he's gone. The leader of the pack-now he's gone. The leader of the pack-now he's gone. The leader of the pack-now he's gone._"

Performance over, they received the customary applause and praise from Mr. Schue before joining the rest of their team-mates back in the audience seating area.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked raising her hand in the air.

"Yes, Rachel?" He asked a little cautiously.

"I was just wondering what the purpose of this weeks assignment was." Rachel said and the others murmured their agreement. As it happened, Mr. Schue didn't have an answer, but he did suggest a new heaven and hell assignment. Their mission, to perform a song with heaven or hell in the title, be it as a solo, duet or a group.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. Attempts of Male Bonding

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 9-Attempts of Male Bonding**

On the left was protectiveness and disapproval, amusement and mischievousness on the right, and Kurt was sat right in the middle of it. Some important football game was on, not that Kurt really cared, but sport was something both his dad and his boyfriend enjoyed. He hoped that if they all watched the game together it would encourage his two favourite men to bond. Perhaps it would have had a better chance at being successful if the two didn't support opposing teams. Also, Puck's team was beating Burt's team rather spectacularly, as Puck smugly pointed out every minute or so.

Thirsty, Kurt considered taking a trip to the kitchen to get some drinks but with the way his dad kept shooting glares at a smirking Puck, he didn't think it was a good idea. He knew his dad wouldn't actually kill Puck, even if he did threaten to at least once a day, but Kurt wouldn't put it past his dad to attack his boyfriend and maybe break a few bones or cause severe permanent damage to his penis. Having grown very fond of Puck's lower appendage, Kurt was certain that he didn't want his boyfriend to lose that part of him. So he moistened his lips with his tongue and tried to appease himself with swallowing his own saliva.

As Puck's team scored another… goal? Try? Run? Well, Kurt didn't know the correct term but they earned themselves more points, pushing them even further in the lead, and Puck whooped and threw his arms in the air in celebration.

"Your team's getting massacred Mr. H." Puck pointed out unnecessarily before laughing at the harsh glare Burt aimed at him. "Ha, so that's where you get your evil looks from hey Porce?"

"Incorrect." Kurt replied. "My darling father learned those looks from me."

"You're crazy hot." Puck grinned before forcing Kurt into a kiss, his fingers tweaking Kurt's pierced nipple through the material of his top.

He'd barely pulled a moan from Kurt's lips when Burt smacked Puck upside the head and shot him a 'do that again and I _will_ get my gun' look. Wiping a bead of saliva away from his mouth, Puck only knocked Burt's cap off and rubbed his bald head. Burt seized hold of his wrist and clutched it in a vice-like grip as he bent it at an odd angle. As the older Hummel threw daggers at him with his eyes, Puck knew that with just a little more pressure the man could break his wrist, probably would too if he didn't at least fake an apology.

"Sorry dude, I'll try and behave." Puck told him and Burt finally released his arm.

After sending Puck a disapproving stare that warned him he had better behave, Kurt turned to offer his dad a sheepish smile. During the half-time break, Burt got up to use the toilet so Kurt took the opportunity to get himself a drink. He also got a beer can out for his dad and a soda for Puck.

The game resumed and Puck's team continued to thrash Burt's. Even though Kurt knew very little about football, he could tell that his dad's team was suffering an incredibly embarrassing loss. When the game finished, Puck roared in delight and ran about the room bragging about his team's victory. Burt threw his empty beer can at Puck's head while Kurt just shook his head at the two men's antics before reaching for the remote control and turning the T.V off.

"Boys and their sports." Kurt mumbled to himself. "If I get started on dinner now do you think you two could manage _not_ to kill each other?" Kurt asked looking more specifically at his dad.

"Not making any promises." Burt grumbled and Kurt frowned before shooting Puck a look that warned him to be good.

Normally, Kurt would listen to music as he worked in the kitchen but he decided that wouldn't be the best idea that evening. He cooked in silence, keeping his ears open to hear what was going on between his dad and boyfriend and returning to the living-room to check on them at frequent intervals.

Hearing some odd sounds emitting from the living-room, Kurt let out a sigh before hurrying to see what the fuss was about. As he rounded the corner, he was met with the sight of his dad holding Puck in a chokehold. Hands on hips, Kurt cleared his throat and they both looked at him, Burt's arm still tight around Puck's neck, his eyes beginning to water from lack of breath.

"Dad, let him go." Kurt ordered and Burt released his grip.

Puck coughed and spluttered as he rubbed his aching throat and Kurt moved towards him to check he was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Puck told him trying to laugh the situation off with his bad boy attitude. "I could have taken your old man easily; I was just letting him win. You know that right?"

"Of course." Kurt smiled so as not to further damage his boyfriend's pride. Resting his hands on Puck's shoulders, he pressed a series of kisses all along his neck to make up for his dad's actions. He then looked over to his dad with a sharp glare.

"Punk started it." Burt said and Kurt just rolled his eyes before returning to the kitchen so their dinner didn't burn. This time, Puck followed him, not because he was intimidated by Burt or anything, he just wanted to stare at his boyfriend's ass.

Once the meal was cooked, just a little bit burnt because Puck distracted Kurt with kisses, the three men seated themselves around the table. Puck and Burt shovelled their food down, glaring at one another across opposite ends of the table. Kurt ate in a slower more dignified manner and attempted to make conversation with the two of them. He wasn't very successful.

"I thought you two were going to at least _try_ and get along." Kurt huffed in annoyance.

"Hey, I am trying buddy." Burt defended. "Your punk ass boyfriend is just making things difficult." He pointed his knife at Puck who simply pulled a smirk, earning himself a kick to the shins from his boyfriend.

"Noah?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Puck replied. "It's not my fault your old man hates my guts."

"I'm sure I don't know why I put up with either of you." Kurt sighed dramatically.

"So don't put up with him," Burt suggested nodding his head in the direction of Puck. "Dump him and date someone better. Or just stay single until you're thirty."

"He puts up with you because you're his dad," Puck said. "And aside from the fact you're a total cock-blocker you're kind of cool. For a dad that is. And Kurt puts up with me because I'm a stud and I give him great orgasms."

Both Kurt and Burt closed their eyes and pulled an awkward face before sitting up straighter and acting as though Puck hadn't spoken.

"Dessert anyone?" Kurt offered hoping to break the tension in the room.

"I'd love some." Burt replied and Kurt moved to dish them all a bowl of ice-cream.

After they'd all finished eating, Puck helped Kurt carry out the dirty dishes and load them into the sink. Kurt's cell phone rang, the light on the screen telling him it was Mercedes. Hitting the answer button, he lifted the phone to his ear and happily greeted his favourite girl. Letting out a laugh at something she had said, Kurt wandered into the living-room and lounged stomach-down on the couch with his feet in the air.

Somewhat awkwardly, Burt joined Puck in the kitchen and they worked together on the washing up. The thought of slitting Puck's throat with a sharp knife may or may not have flitted briefly through Burt's mind.

After getting off the phone with Mercedes, Kurt returned to check on his dad and boyfriend. He was relived to find both men in one piece. He did note however that they were both covered in water from what could only be the result of a water fight.

"Honestly, I swear to Marc Jacobs, I really don't know what to do with you two sometimes." Kurt told them.

"Well since I'm all wet you could always strip me and then we could…" Puck began.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Burt warned darkly. "I think it's time Noah went home." He said to Kurt.

"I'll walk you to the door." Kurt said and Puck followed him.

Kurt opened the front door and they stepped outside together onto the porch, Puck closing the door behind them. Draping his helmet on the handle of his bike, Puck turned back to Kurt, grabbed his ass and lifted him up and onto Hailey's seat. He stepped up between Kurt's open legs and the countertenor looped his arms over Puck's neck as their mouths met in a frantic needy kiss.

"I think tonight went quite well." Puck commented between sloppy desperate kisses. "Your old man's definitely starting to like me."

"That's ludicrous." Kurt replied raking his fingers through Puck's mohawk. "My dad hates you."

"Damn," Puck responded. "But you still like me, right Porcelain?"

"Yes." Kurt confirmed after another intense kiss. "Probably more than I should."

Still making-out, Puck moved his hand down Kurt's chest before unfastening Kurt's sparkly belt.

"Mmm, Noah, baby stop." Kurt panted out. "The neighbours."

"Screw them." Puck replied. "It's dark, they can't see us. Besides nobody's watching."

"But…" Kurt tried to protest but he never finished. Puck distracted him with his skilful tongue before slipping his hand past his pants and down his underwear to wrap around his cock. "Oh, shit, yeah."

"You like that, Porcelain?" Puck asked and even though Kurt's eyes had fallen closed, he could tell that the other boy was smirking.

"Y-yeah, I like it." Kurt gasped locking his arm around the back of Puck's head and keeping their mouths together, kissing each other desperately as Kurt moved his hand down to grope at Puck through the denim of his jeans.

Hearing Puck growl in arousal through one of their many kisses, Kurt dived his hand down his boyfriend's pants to jerk the muscular boy off too. Somewhere in his lust-driven mind, Kurt was aware of the front door opening and then promptly slamming shut. A moment later, Puck was shuddering against him as he blew his load. About a minute or two later, Kurt reached his own climax and Puck pulled his hand away from his spent cock.

"You've never cum that quick." Kurt pointed out as he fastened his pants back up. As his mind regained common sense he realised that the door slamming must have been his father. "You really do have daddy issues don't you?" He teased.

"Shut up." Puck replied with a hint of embarrassment as he gripped Kurt's hips and helped him down off of Hailey. "I can't help it that my mind's so twisted alright?"

"Hey, it's ok." Kurt told him gently pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "We're all messed up in our own ways." They kissed again. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, babe." Puck answered cupping his ass and giving him a final kiss.

"Drive safe." Kurt said as he watched Puck climb astride Hailey then disappear into the night.

Re-entering his house, Kurt found his dad in the living-room downing a can of beer, obviously trying to repress what he had seen his son and boyfriend doing on a motorbike outside the front door.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. Heaven and Hell

**Disclaimer-The ownership of Glee still hasn't been handed over to me, damn it!**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, lyrics are in italics, list of songs/artists at the bottom**

**Chapter 10-Heaven and Hell**

It didn't take long for Kurt to select a song for their Heaven or Hell assignment. He still didn't see what the purpose of the lesson was though, or if it even had one. All of Mr. Schue's inspirational teaching ideas must have dried up. Not that Kurt minded, the Glee task did give him the opportunity to perform a solo after all.

He continued to spend much of his free time with Puck. His boyfriend had been round so often that Burt had relented and told Kurt he was no longer grounded. Grinning broadly, Kurt had thanked his dad with a hug before thanking Puck with a heavy make-out session. He knew full well the only reason his dad changed his mind was because he was sick of having Puck at the house so often.

However, his dad still insisted on driving Kurt to and from school so as to ensure that he didn't ride with Puck on his motorbike. That didn't stop Kurt of course. He'd already driven himself to Puck's after school then gone for a ride with his boyfriend on Hailey. He knew his dad wasn't a stupid man; he probably knew what was happening and was just doing his best to ignore it. He did continue to lecture Kurt about the dangers of motorcycles though.

Of course, first and foremost, Kurt was an honorary girl and a good friend so he was sure to make plenty of time to see Mercedes and Tina too. They continuously pestered Kurt for details on his love life with Lima's bad boy, always eager to know if he'd popped his cherry yet.

"Still virginal." Kurt declared as they all lounged around in Mercedes' room, Tina actually looking disappointed with his answer.

"Come on, Kurt." Tina said. "Puck's brutally hot. Don't tell me you don't want to ride that gorgeous body."

"T." Mercedes complained throwing a teddy at the gothic girl's head. "We shouldn't pressure him. Kurt will give himself to whomever he wants whenever he's ready, right Kurt?"

"Precisely." Kurt replied. "As my dad has always taught me, I need to respect myself." Mercedes nodded in approval at his answer but Tina continued to sulk a little.

"You should always respect yourself, Kurt." Tina told him. "But that doesn't mean you can't let your boyfriend show his respect for you too." She smiled slyly and the other two didn't need to ask questions to know what she was thinking.

"Can I tell you something?" Kurt asked seriously and the two girls straightened up nodding their heads. "I'm scared."

"Oh baby, sex isn't something to be scared of." Mercedes said wrapping an arm around him comfortingly. "It's bound to hurt the first time but it'll feel good once you get going and Puck _will_ be gentle with you if he values his genitals."

"I'm not afraid of sex, 'Cedes." Kurt replied. "I'm afraid of what will happen… after."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked and Kurt let out a sigh as he rested on his back, his head between the two girls' who both reached out to pet his hair.

"How often do guys like Noah choose boys like me when they can have any girl they want?" Kurt asked them. "It just… things like this don't happen, at least not to me. He told me he was going to make me fall in love with him and I'm not far off from falling completely."

"Being in love's a good thing." Tina pointed out.

"Not if it's one-sided." Kurt countered. "Let's be honest, everyone in this town knows what Noah's reputation is. What if I'm just a phase to him? What if he's only with me so he can take my virginity and then move on?"

"Then we'll beat the hell out of him." Mercedes answered promptly.

"I just can't help feeling that I'm going to end up broken-hearted." Kurt admitted. "As much as I want to have sex with him, I'm afraid that if I do he'll… leave me. So by holding out on him I'm… pro-longing the inevitable heartache."

"You shouldn't think like that." Tina told him. "Personally I think Puck really cares about you."

"That's because you're a hopeless romantic." Mercedes pointed out with a smile. "But I think you might have a point. Think about it Kurt, if Puck didn't care about you then he'd still be chasing skirt and doing the nasty. Since getting with you he hasn't gotten any, not even from Santana, that's gotta mean something, right?"

"Maybe." Kurt answered carefully not wanting to get his hopes up. "I just don't understand what he would see in me."

The two girls then proceeded to shower him with compliments, assuring him how fabulous he was and how Puck was lucky to be with him. As they caught him in a bone-crushing hug, Mercedes' compliments soon turned to angry lectures when she rubbed her arm over his chest, felt the metal, pulled his shirt up and saw his pierced nipple.

"I think it looks hot." Tina shrugged once Mercedes had run out of negative things to say. Mercedes shot her a glare.

"Damn, I can't believe you would mutilate your skin like that." Mercedes commented. "You'd better not be hiding any tattoos or anything, white boy."

"No tattoos." Kurt assured her as he fingered his pierced nipple through his clothing a little self-consciously. "You aren't going to tell the others about my nipple ring are you?" He asked.

"Secret safe." They both replied, Tina with a smile and Mercedes with a frown.

XXX

"You know, the majority of road accidents are caused by young males on motorbikes." Burt said as he pulled the car up outside McKinley.

"Dad, you just made that up." Kurt replied knowingly.

"I just worry about you." Burt told him. "I know you probably ride with him on that thing behind my back and I sure as hell don't like it."

"I'll see you after Glee." Kurt responded. "I love you, dad."

"Love you too." Burt answered as he watched his son get out of the car before running straight into Puck's arms and instantly exchanging saliva. "I hate that kid." Burt muttered to himself as Puck smirked at him over Kurt's shoulder. Starting the car up again, Burt flipped Puck the finger before heading to work.

"You doing anything with the girl's tomorrow night?" Puck asked as they headed up to the school building.

"No, why?" Kurt asked.

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to like have dinner at mine." Puck said with uncharacteristic shyness. "And you know, meet my sister and my mum. They're better than my dad, I promise." He added as he awaited Kurt's answer.

"Sure, I'd like that." Kurt smiled.

"Cool." Puck replied bending his head a little to capture Kurt's lips again.

XXX

On his way to Glee club, Kurt felt somebody step up beside him and take his hand. He knew it wasn't his boyfriend because the hand was too small. Looking round, he found himself in the company of Brittany. She smiled at him and he returned the expression before somehow being convinced to skip through the corridors with her. Inside the auditorium, she pulled him along to sit with her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Brittany?" Kurt asked in a whisper. "What are you doing, sweetie?"

"We're going to make Santana and Puck jealous." Brittany answered.

"Why?" Kurt questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"A little jealousy can be good in a relationship." Brittany responded. "It keeps the passion alive and reminds the other person not to take you for granted."

"Oh, well let's show them then." Kurt agreed cuddling Brittany closer and gently stroking her cheek with his knuckles.

"Your hands are like really soft." Brittany told him as she draped one of her legs across his lap and teased a finger over the exposed skin of his neck and chest.

"What the hell, Brittany?" Santana's voice demanded as she glared at the pair with her arms folded and a deep scowl on her face.

"Kurt's totally hot." Brittany answered. "He'd make a great boyfriend if he wasn't capital G gay."

"Whatever, just come and sit with me." Santana ordered reaching a hand out for Brittany to take.

"I'm already comfortable." Brittany replied squeezing Kurt tighter and the boy couldn't help but smirk at the affronted look on Santana's face.

"Whoa, ok Britt, I know my boy's crazy sexy but the Puckster doesn't share." Puck commented as he entered the auditorium. "Move over."

"Don't want to." Brittany responded. "Kurt has soft skin, nice hair and he makes me feel good about myself."

"So what?" Santana scoffed. "I put my tongue in your pussy ok; Hummel won't ever do that for you."

"He doesn't have to." Brittany shrugged. "I could just suck his cock; I'm really good at that."

"Sorry Brittany, that cock is for my personal pleasure only." Puck told her as he sat on Kurt's other side and reached his hand between his boyfriend's legs to massage him through his pants.

"Noah." Kurt whimpered as his legs automatically spread apart to give the other boy better access. "Mmm." He moaned as Puck leaned in to kiss him despite Brittany being so close.

"Wow, that's totally hot." Brittany commented airily, her head still resting on Kurt's shoulder as she watched the two boys kiss in pure fascination.

"But this is even hotter right?" Santana asked as she stepped closer to whisper into Brittany's ear.

Leaning one knee on the arm of the chair, Santana slipped her hand between Brittany's stretched legs and teasingly ghosted her fingers over Brittany's pussy. She pressed a number of sweet lady kisses to Brittany's neck as she pushed the girl's panties aside to rub at her clit.

It was Rachel who had the misfortune of discovering the two same-sex couples having a heavy make-out session complete with under the clothes groping. She let out a shriek before rushing back out, the four teens completely ignoring her and continuing with their activities.

Brittany was still half on Kurt's lap with Santana fingering her and kissing her armpits. Puck had his lips glued to Kurt's, one hand working on the countertenor's now exposed cock, his fist brushing against Brittany's leg on every upstroke because they were so close together. Kurt had one arm trapped around Brittany's waist and his over was up Puck's shirt playing with his pierced nipple. Brittany kept an arm draped about Kurt's neck and when Santana stopped kissing the armpit of the other she moved it down to finger Santana's pussy, their lips finding one another again.

"I want to kiss, Kurtie." Brittany announced when she pulled her mouth away from Santana's.

"Fuck off, Porcelain's mine." Puck growled out.

"Just one sweet dolphin kiss?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"No chance." Puck repeated causing the blonde to pout and her eyes to well up.

"Damn it, Puckerman," Santana snapped. "Just let her have what she wants." She gripped Puck's mohawk and forced his face away from Kurt's, giving Brittany the opportunity to claim the gay teen's lips.

For Kurt it was a very awkward kiss and definitely something he didn't want to repeat, but he let it happen, careful to keep his tongue in his mouth at all times. A very satisfied Brittany pulled away from the kiss with a beaming smile before returning her mouth to Santana's.

Their session was then interrupted by Mr. Schue making his entry with the rest of the Gleeks behind him. The four teens quickly fumbled to make themselves look presentable. Mr. Schue and Finn seemed oblivious to what had clearly been going on but the other students all had knowing looks on their faces. Rachel in particular couldn't bring herself to look at them.

For once, Rachel didn't offer to perform first. The girl was probably still too flustered over what she had walked in on. It was Finn, Sam, Artie and Mike who opted to perform first. Everyone else settled into their seats comfortably as the four boys organised themselves on stage. Artie, Sam and Mike were all playing guitar and Finn was on the drums.

"_Look out!_" Artie yelled starting the performance off before Finn took the lead vocals.

"_Mama let me out on a Saturday night, she said now, Go out and get her go and hold her tight, I said now mama, you don't understand, everytime I touch her hand, It's like I'm burning in the fires of hell, And if I hold her too long, You never can tell what'll happen to me, I wouldn't want you to see…_" He stood up and the drummer boy from the band took over as Finn moved further up the stage to join the other three boys as they combined their vocals for the chorus.

"_Look out, She's a hell raiser, star chaser, trail blazer, Natural born raver, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, She's a hell raiser, star chaser, trail blazer, Natural born raver, yeah, yeah, yeah, look out!_"

The boys received a thunderous applause when they finished and it seemed that their performance was enough to help Rachel forget the memory of seeing Puck, Kurt, Brittany and Santana fooling around for she was eagerly making her way to the stage to perform next, practically shoving Sam off for taking too long to put his guitar away.

"_There you go, Flashing fever from your eyes…_" Rachel sang intensely, going into her own little world yet somehow managing to engage her audience and invite them along with her. "_Hey babe, come over here and shut down tight, I'm not denying, We're flying above it all, Hold my hand, don't let me fall, You've such amazing grace, I've never felt this way…_" She was clearly singing the song to Finn, but Kurt couldn't help but feel the 'amazing grace' lyric was inappropriate. Finn was one of the clumsiest people he knew. "_Oooh, Show me heaven, Cover me, Leave me breathless, Oooh, Show me heaven please._"

Shetook a curtsey and delighted in the applause and praise she received upon finishing her number.

Next up to perform was Brittany, Quinn and Santana, the three Cheerio's singing and dancing an elaborate routine that had been choreographed by Brittany.

"_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_" The three cheerleaders sang as they worked effortlessly through their dance routine. "_Ooh heaven is a place on earth, They say in heaven love comes first, We'll make heaven a place on earth, Ooh heaven is a place on earth._"

Again the audience applauded and Mr. Schue offered his comments as he smiled at the girls before Mercedes and Tina took to the stage to perform a duet.

"_Heaven can wait…_" Tina began starting the song off. "_And a band of angels wrapped up in my heart, Will take me through the lonely night, Through the cold of the day, And I know…_"

"_I know…_" Mercedes and Tina sang together. "_Heaven can wait…_"

Mercedes then took over the vocals on her own.

"_And all the gods come down here just to sing for me, And the melodies gonna make me fly…_"

"_Without pain, Without fear…_" The two girls sang together. "_Give me all of your dreams, And let me go along on your way, Give me all of your prayers to sing, And I'll turn the night into the skylight of day, I got a taste of paradise, I'm never gonna let it slip away…_" At that lyric, Puck placed his arm around Kurt quietly singing the words into Kurt's ear.

Mercedes and Tina finished their beautiful song and Kurt of course applauded them with great enthusiasm, hugging them on his way up to the stage to perform. He took a stool with him and placed it in the middle and perched upon it, one leg over the other, and his hand smoothing out his bangs before nodding for the music to start.

"_Oh, thinking about all our younger years…_" Kurt sang. "_There was only you and me, We were young and wild and free, Now nothing can take you away from me, We've been down that road before, But that's over now, You keep me coming back for more…_" His eyes met with Puck's. "_Baby you're all that I want, When you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, We're in heaven, And love is all that I need, And I found it there in your heart, It isn't too hard to see, We're in heaven._"

He kept his eyes fixed with Puck's the whole way through the song before standing up and taking a bow as he was met with the customary applause. He smiled modestly before leaving the stage, taking the stool with him and leaving it in the wings. As Puck passed him by on his way up to the stage, he leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

"_The sirens are screaming and the fires are howling, Way down in the valley tonight…_" Puck sang as he strummed skilfully on his guitar. "_There's a man in the shadows with a gun in his eye, And a blade shining oh so bright, There's evil in the air and there's thunder in the sky, And a killer's on the bloodshot streets, Oh and down in the tunnel where the deadly are rising, Oh I swear I saw a young boy, Down in the gutter, He was starting to foam in the heat…_" The rest of the Gleeks were up on their feet, dancing and clapping along as Puck performed. He moved to the edge of the stage, his eyes hooked on Kurt for the next snatch of lyrics. "_Oh baby, you're the only thing in this whole world, That's pure and good and right, And wherever you are and wherever you go, There's always gonna be some light, But I gotta get out, I gotta break it out now, Before the final crack of dawn, So we gotta make the most of our one night together, When it's over you know, We'll both be so alone. Like a bat out of hell, I'll be gone when the morning comes…_" Puck part sang and part shouted, the girls and Kurt screaming as if he was a famous rock star. "_When the night is over, Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone, gone, gone, Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes, But when the day is done, And the sun goes down, And moonlight's shining through, Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven, I'll come crawling on back to you._"

When his performance ended, Puck received the loudest and most enthusiastic applause out of all of them.

"Seriously, Kurt." Tina whispered. "If you don't spread your legs for that boy soon I will do it for you."

Kurt barely had time to roll his eyes before his mouth was occupied by Puck's very familiar tongue.

**To Be Continued**

**Songs included:**

**Finn/Sam/Artie/Mike-'Hell Raiser' by Sweet**

**Rachel-'Show Me Heaven' by Maria McKee**

**Brittany/Quinn/Santana-'Heaven is a Place on Earth' by Belinda Carlisle**

**Mercedes/Tina-'Heaven Can Wait' by Meat Loaf**

**Kurt-'Heaven' by Bryan Adams**

**Puck-'Bat Out of Hell' by Meat Loaf**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. Sarah Knows a Secret

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing, lyrics are in italics, song is 'Bat Out of Hell' again, but a different part of the song, the next part after what came in the chapter before actually.**

**Chapter 11-Sarah Knows a Secret**

His heart was hammering, his palms were beginning to sweat and it felt as though a litter of snakes was slithering around inside of his stomach. He was parked outside the Puckerman house, trying to psyche himself up to step out of his car and head up to the front door. It was time for Kurt to meet his boyfriend's mum and sister and nerves were beginning to get the best of him.

He'd never had to do a 'meet the family' before, at least not in a boyfriend situation. Meeting Mercedes' parents had been daunting at first but he quickly realised that Mrs. Jones was simply a grown-up version of her daughter and Mr. Jones was a quiet but intelligent man who always wore a smile for Kurt. There had also been the time when Kurt had met Rachel's two gay dads when he gave the girl a make-over. It was an interesting experience for him. He had never met any other gay people so it was nice to meet a loving couple who lived together and had an adopted daughter, even if said daughter was Rachel Berry.

True, Kurt had also met Puck's father but he tried to repress that memory as best as he could. Tonight was different. Puck actually cared about his mum and sister; he wanted Kurt to meet them. They were important to Puck so Kurt was desperate to make a good impression.

His outfit was fabulous of course. Both Mercedes and Tina had stopped by to help dress him, offering advice as to how he should behave. Tina also pointed out that Puck must really care about him a great deal to introduce him to his family. Even Mercedes agreed and Kurt couldn't argue that point. Since the three had then decided Puck really must be serious about his relationship with Kurt, Tina once again encouraged Kurt to do the dirty deed with his boyfriend.

Of course, as he nervously made his way up to the Puckermans' door, having sex with his boyfriend was the last thing on Kurt's mind. He was much more concerned with the woman and little girl he was about to meet. The desires of his cock would have to wait.

Taking a breath and reminding himself that he was a Hummel and a completely amazing person that everybody should love, Kurt raised his fist to knock on the door. He heard hurried footsteps and an excited giggle before the door was pulled open and his arms were filled with an eight year old girl. The shock of having Puck's sister rush into his arms nearly caused Kurt to fall over but he was lucky enough to regain his balance before any damage was done. She was babbling to him about all sorts of things but Kurt was too overwhelmed to really comprehend anything she said. He settled for nervous laughter and patting her on the head as he set her back on her feet before she took his hand and dragged him inside the house.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop the little witch." Puck told him apologetically as he tried to pull his sister away from where she'd wrapped herself around Kurt's legs. "Sarah, that's enough, let go of Kurt."

"I'm not a witch, I'm a princess!" Sarah declared shrilly clutching tighter to Kurt.

"Fine, you're a princess." Puck relented bending down to yank her away. "Just leave my boy alone alright."

She poked her tongue out before running up the stairs and out of sight. Straightening up, Puck offered Kurt a bashful smile as he ran a hand through his mohawk.

"Sorry, she's just excited to meet you." Puck said. "Her name's Sarah by the way. Come on, come meet my mum." He took Kurt's hand and led him into the living-room where his mum was sat on the couch with a book in her hands but her eyes were not on the pages. Instead she was staring into space while running her finger over the paper. "Hey mum, I want you to meet Kurt, my boyfriend."

Mrs. Puckerman turned her head in their direction, her eyes looking past them as she placed her book on the edge of the coffee table. Reaching for a walking stick by the side of the sofa, Mrs. Puckerman heaved herself up and moved towards them. The stick hit Puck's foot and she came to a stop before reaching her free hand out. She ran it over Puck's head and he took hold of his mother's hand and pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles.

"Here he is." Puck said softly directing his mum's hand to Kurt's face.

As the woman gently cupped Kurt's cheek then mapped out his plucked eyebrows, the bridge of his nose and point of his chin, Kurt held still. His stomach clenched uncomfortably as he realised Puck's mother was blind.

"Kurt Hummel." Mrs. Puckerman said knowingly with a smile. "Lizzy's boy." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Kurt confirmed anyway. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Puckerman."

"Call me Ruth." She replied moving her hand up to push his hair back away from his forehead. Kurt closed his eyes at the feel, the touch reminding him of his mother. "The dinner should be nearly ready now, Noah." Ruth told her son. "Come sit with me." She said to Kurt holding her arm out to him and he dutifully linked her arm with his and accompanied her back to the sofa while Puck headed to the kitchen. "He talks about you often." Ruth informed him as they sat on the sofa together, the woman's blind eyes once again staring out at nothing. "He really cares about you, you know?"

"I know." Kurt answered with conviction. He may have had his doubts before, but they had faded the moment he looked into Mrs. Puckerman's unseeing eyes. "I care about him too."

"He tells me you had the misfortune of meeting my husband?" Ruth asked, her tone partly amused but also sad with a touch of loneliness. "I'm afraid Percival has never been the most respectable of men."

"Yes, Noah's dad was rather… something else." Kurt replied.

"Tell me Kurt?" Ruth asked resting a hand on his knee and leaning towards him slightly like teenage girls do when eager to hear gossip. "How did Percival look? Has age robbed him of his looks? Is he fat now? Perhaps his face was covered in large puss filled boils?" She was clearly hoping to hear that the man who left her looked a terrible state but personal hygiene aside, the older Puckerman was still a good-looking fellow.

"Huge boils." Kurt told her and the woman's lips twitched upwards in a smile. "And his nose was dripping with snot." Kurt lied much to Ruth's amusement. "His head is completely bald, he's as fat as a whale and he's missing all of his teeth."

"Thank you, Porcelain." Ruth smiled and Kurt blinked in surprise to hear her call him by Puck's preferred pet name for him. "That's precisely what I needed to hear."

"Sarah!" Puck yelled up the stairs. "Dinner's ready, get down here!"

The little girl was soon running noisily down the stairs before skipping her way over to the dining table. She sat eagerly at her place, knife and fork in hand as she waited for her brother to bring her plate out.

As Ruth stood up and made her way to the table, Kurt silently followed just as Puck made his way in carrying two plates of food. He set one in front of Sarah who eagerly dived into it before setting the second plate down at his mum's seating place.

"It smells delicious, Noah." Ruth told him as she slipped into her seat.

After indicating for Kurt to sit next to his mother, Puck made his way back to the kitchen to collect his and Kurt's food. As Puck returned and joined them at the table, sitting beside his sister, Ruth reached for the glass by her table mat and then searched the table for the water jug. Sarah handed it to her and watched carefully before telling her mother when to stop pouring so the glass wouldn't overflow.

"Guess what, Kurt?" Sarah asked through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." Puck and Ruth reprimanded at the same time.

Sarah swallowed the food in her mouth before looking to Kurt, her legs swinging back and forth beneath the table. "I know a secret." Sarah said with a smug look on her face. "Noah doesn't want you to know but I'm going to tell you anyway."

"Shut up and eat your food." Puck nudged her in the arm and she poked her tongue out at him. He pulled her hair in retaliation and she pinched his leg.

"Stop it you two," Ruth demanded and Kurt stared at her in wonder as to how she could guess what was happening between her two children. "Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. Sarah, settle down and eat your food nicely. We have company remember?"

"She started it." Puck sulked and Kurt couldn't help but find his childishness adorable.

"Grow up, Noah." Ruth replied as she concentrated on cutting up her food.

"Do you want to hear that secret now, Kurt?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"No, he doesn't want to hear anything you've got to say." Puck answered, his skin flushing a shade darker in embarrassment.

"On the contrary," Kurt said with a teasing grin. "I'd be delighted if you would share this secret with me."

Practically bouncing in her chair with excitement, Sarah leaned forward on her elbows with a wide smile stretching across her face like a Cheshire cat.

"Noah looovvveees you." Sarah giggled in a sing-song voice. "He wants to hug you and he wants to kiss you and he wants to…" Her little song was cut off by big brother Puck placing his hand over her mouth.

"Such a little comedian isn't she?" Puck asked wondering if he could strangle the girl without his mother's knowledge.

"Don't even think about it." Ruth commented, her words clearly directed at her son.

"I wasn't thinking anything." Puck denied.

"You don't fool me." Ruth laughed.

The meal passed by with pleasant conversation, the occasional childish joke from Sarah and quite a bit of flirting between Kurt and Puck. As they ate, Kurt felt his heart swell as he replayed Sarah's announcement that Puck loved him. Even though the words hadn't come from his boyfriend's lips, they still filled his insides with happy butterflies.

Once they were all done eating, Puck gathered up the plates and headed to the kitchen. Sarah followed him and the two siblings worked together to clean the dishes. Kurt offered to help but Ruth insisted that as their guest he wasn't to lift a finger. He joined her on the sofa again and she flicked on the T.V creating a comforting background noise.

"Sarah was telling the truth you know." Ruth said conversationally, keeping her voice low so Puck wouldn't hear from the kitchen. "Noah does love you. I can hear it in his voice, the way he speaks so fondly of you."

"I love him too." Kurt admitted as his eyes were drawn to a photo of a young Puck with a head full of dark curls.

He stayed for a while after Puck and Sarah finished washing up. The family of three told Kurt funny stories about their life and Kurt listened with true interest and laughed along with them. At Sarah's insistence, Kurt had to get up and dance with her and then Puck was forced to perform.

"_I'm gonna hit the highway like a battering ram, On a silver black phantom bike…_" Puck sang and Kurt enjoyed hearing him perform 'Bat Out of Hell' second time round just as much as he did the first time round in Glee club. "_When the metal is hot and the engine is hungry, And we're all about to see the light, Nothing ever grows in this rotting old hole, Everything is stunted and lost, And nothing really rocks, And nothing really rolls, And nothing's ever worth the cost._"

After Puck's performance, Kurt made his goodbyes to Ruth and Sarah and Puck walked him out to his car. Leaning against the door of his baby, Kurt draped his arms across Puck's shoulders while the larger boy rested his hands at his hips.

"Thank you for dinner." Kurt said. "I really enjoyed tonight."

"Me too." Puck replied resting their foreheads together. "And about Sarah, she's an annoying little brat, I guess all kid sister's are but… she's not wrong. I _do_ love you."

"I love you too." Kurt told him and they met for a slow and gentle kiss. "As much as I'd like to stay, I better get back to my dad before…"

"Before he jumps to conclusions and thinks his little boy's having his virginity fucked out of him." Puck smirked.

"That pretty much covers it." Kurt admitted fighting off a blush. "Do you… do you want to… fuck me?" Kurt asked trying to sound confident and sexy.

"Babe, I'd be fucking you against your car right now if my sister wasn't peeking out the living-room window." Puck told him.

Looking over his shoulder, Kurt indeed caught sight of Sarah's face spying on them through the curtains. He waved to her and she waved back with a giggle before making kissing faces on the glass.

"Guess you'll have to fuck me some other time then." Kurt whispered huskily into his boyfriend's ear, discreetly rubbing his hand over the bulge in Puck's pants.

"You can count on it, Porcelain." Puck promised squeezing Kurt's ass before kissing him again.

XXX

Arriving home, Kurt joined his dad on the sofa where he was watching some T.V show about a group of college guys. He let out a contented sigh as he leaned his head on his dad's shoulder.

"He's so wonderful, dad." Kurt gushed. "I'm so lucky that he's mine."

"Yeah, well the punk's damn lucky to have you, don't forget that." Burt told him. "So how was it? What's his family like?"

"His sister's adorable." Kurt answered. "He complains about her a lot but I can see he loves her. And his mother, Ruth, she's amazing. I've never met anybody like her. She knew mum, did you know that?"

"Ruth." Burt said the name as he tried to think. "Ruth Taylor you mean?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged, he only knew Puck's mum as Ruth Puckerman. "But she mentioned mum and… she's blind."

Burt's eyes widened in shock. He didn't say anything. He just returned his gaze to the T.V, possibly rethinking his thoughts on Puck now he knew his mother was blind.

"Dad." Kurt said a little later and Burt grunted to show he was listening. "I know you're not going to like this but… I'm in love with Noah."

Dropping his head back on the couch, Burt let out a long sufferable groan before pulling his son into a one-armed hug and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Yeah kid, I know you do." Burt said in resignation.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Anyone Could See Them

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing ya'll**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Bat Out of Hell' continued from where it left off last**

**Chapter 12-Anyone Could See Them**

"Wahoo!" Kurt yelled joyously as he threw his head back, the wind hitting the exposed part of his face. He let out a free spirited laugh, hands still clutching tight to his boyfriend as they streaked down the road on Hailey. There was just something about riding with Puck that made Kurt feel so alive and so invincible, like nothing and no-one could break him.

They ought to have been at school sitting in Math class but Puck had sent Kurt a look urging him to follow him and Kurt couldn't resist. Before Mercedes or anyone else could convince Kurt to be a good little boy and attend class, he was already astride the motorbike, butterflies flapping excitedly in his stomach from the thrill of acting rebellious with his badass boyfriend.

There would of course be consequences to face later on or the next day, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care. Being bad with Puck just felt so wickedly good. He knew his dad didn't fully approve, he probably never would, but as much as he loved his father, even he couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted with the boy he loved. Sometimes, Kurt did wonder what his mother would have thought. He supposed he'd never truly know what her opinion would be, but he liked to think she'd understand. After all, years before, his mother had been the good little teenager who had fallen for the bad boy charms of his father. If anyone could relate to what Kurt was experiencing then it would be his mum.

As they tore down the road, Kurt felt himself growing hard. He never was sure what it was that made him so aroused when riding with Puck. Perhaps it really was the vibrations of the motorbike as he had claimed the first time he had taken a lift from him. Or maybe it was being so close to the warm body in front of him, it could have been Puck's smell, or just the thrill of being rebellious and having the wind whip all around him. Whatever the reason, Kurt didn't particularly care. He simply clutched his arms tighter around Puck's middle and shifted closer on the seat, pressing his erection against Puck's ass.

"Damn, Porcelain!" Puck shouted so Kurt could hear him.

At the next safe opportunity, Puck pulled over and hopped off the bike. He took his helmet off and draped it on the handlebars before pulling Kurt's off and hanging it on the opposite handle. He grabbed a fistful of Kurt's shirt and pulled him into a searing kiss. Kurt moaned and hooked his legs around Puck's waist, pulling him closer to wear he was still perched upon Hailey's seat. He nibbled on Puck's lower lip and the guitar player growled before fisting his fingers in Kurt's hair and snaking a hand below the tight waistband of his jeans to finger the crack of his ass.

"Noah." Kurt panted tilting his head back and granting Puck access to his neck. "Oh fuck." He quickly looked about their surroundings. The place was virtually deserted; just a long open road and plenty of fields, but a car could easily drive past from either direction. The thought of being caught only turned Kurt on even more. "Mmm, I want you. I want… oh yeah… I want your cock."

Slightly breathless, Kurt forced his eyes up to meet Puck's. He gulped nervously as he awaited Puck's reaction. In one quick movement, Puck had pulled Kurt off the seat and bent him over Hailey's body as he deftly unbuckled his belt and tugged Kurt's jeans and underwear down to the back of his knees. Kurt shivered as the cool air caressed his skin and he peered over his shoulder at his boyfriend who was now rubbing his hands over the flesh of Kurt's pale ass.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"No." Puck answered as he squeezed the slender male's butt cheeks in his strong hands.

"Pussy." Kurt quipped earning himself a sharp spank.

"We don't have any lube." Puck said reasonably. "There's no way I'm fucking this beautiful ass of yours without it. It'd hurt you too much."

"I don't care." Kurt replied. "I can take it." He pushed his ass out a little more and wiggled it, hoping to tempt his boyfriend.

"No." Puck told him firmly with a light slap to the curve of his buttocks.

"Tease." Kurt complained dropping his eyes to the floor then letting out a moan as Puck moved his hand between his legs to gently run his fingers along the length of his cock. "Oh Noah, touch me… please."

"You just called me a tease, Porcelain." Puck reminded him as he ghosted his fingers along the skin of Kurt's inner thighs instead. "I think I ought to live up to the label you've just given me."

"No, please." Kurt begged as Puck ghosted his fingers around the area of Kurt's cock but refused to touch it properly. "Baby, I'm sorry ok just… oh please, if you're not going to fuck me the least you can do is touch me."

"But Kurt, I _am_ touching you." Puck smirked as he traced his thumbs over Kurt's lower belly, just above the trim of his pubic hair.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Kurt snapped. He received another spank for his bitchy tone. "Noah, please."

"Please what?" Puck asked as he continued to drop light spanks onto Kurt's ass before rubbing the skin he was slowly painting pink.

"I need you… my cock." Kurt breathed out, jumping a little as Puck landed a slightly harder blow. "Please, Noah, p-play with me?" He asked desperately.

He heard the sound of a zip and then he felt the head of Puck's cock at his ass. His hole quivered excitedly but the larger boy made no signs of fucking him. He simply teased his dick over Kurt's crack, teasing him with the love-making he refused to give without lubricant. Parting the globes of Kurt's ass, Puck nestled his erect penis between the two firm cheeks before moving his hand round to Kurt's front. He fondled Kurt's balls a short while before moving his hand to wrap around Kurt's hard member.

Just as Puck really got to work on pumping his hand up and down Kurt's length, the sound of a car approaching could be heard. Looking to the left, the direction in which the sound was coming from, Kurt couldn't make out the car yet but the noise was becoming louder and the vehicle would surely be in sight soon. Despite feeling even hotter at the thought of somebody seeing him in such a compromising position, Kurt made a move to stand up and cover himself but Puck spanked him and forced him back over the bike.

"Noah… car… they'll see." Kurt stuttered out.

"I don't care." Puck replied still working his hand on his dick and bringing his free hand round to Kurt's mouth. "Suck." He ordered and Kurt eagerly opened his mouth to accept the digits. "I want them to see how naughty you're willing to be for me."

Kurt just moaned around the fingers in his mouth as the car came into sight. Puck pulled his saliva-coated fingers back and probed Kurt's hole. Mouth open with continuous moans spilling from his lips, Kurt could feel his face flushing as the car passed them by. A loud honk sounded from the driver of the car as it continued down the road but Kurt only cared about the hand stroking his dick and the fingers playing with his asshole.

"Shit, Noah." Kurt gasped pushing back against the fingers curling inside of him.

"That turned you on didn't it?" Puck asked knowingly as he worked his fingers in up to the knuckle. "Having someone see you like this. I bet that dude in the car thought you were a right little slut."

"Oh yes." Kurt moaned spreading his feet further apart, a difficult task considering his pants were around his knees.

"Does that make you feel good, Kurt?" Puck asked as his two fingers passed in all the way. "Do you like the thought of some stranger thinking you're a dirty little whore?"

"Nrgh, yes." Kurt admitted. He was panting heavily as Puck jerked him off and fingered his hole. Bent over a bike with his spanked ass on display and his boyfriend touching him, Kurt had never felt so sexy.

"Never knew you had such a filthy mind." Puck commented as he curved his fingers and grazed Kurt's prostate, causing him to cry out. "And I thought I was messed up with my daddy issues, but here you are being a dirty little slut for me… in public where anyone can drive by… and you're fucking loving it. Hey listen," Puck said as he tugged furiously on Kurt's pulsating member and almost brutally fingered the countertenors asshole. "I can here another car."

"Oh fuck." Kurt moaned and he heard the car too. His butt muscles clenched around the fingers inside of him as Puck continuously hit his prostate. He could hear the car slowing down as it got nearer and a coil of pleasure tangled in Kurt's stomach. Part of him was nervous about the car slowing down but it only added to the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the lust that was controlling him. "Oh Noah, please, keep touching me…mmm, fuck so good, don't… meh, don't stop."

The car drove past them at a snail pace, the unknown inhabitant obviously staring at them through the car window, but eventually the driver passed on without comment.

As the noise of the car grew fainter, Kurt's pants and moans grew in volume before his release burst through him and he came into Puck's waiting hand. Shuddering in the aftermath of his orgasm, Kurt hardly noticed Puck pulling his jeans back up. He did notice the other boy turning him around and forcing him to his knees though. Looking up, he met Puck's eye before eagerly accepting the hard length Puck was offering to him. Humming around the flesh in his mouth, Kurt sucked his boyfriend with great enthusiasm and a fair amount of skill. He'd always been a quick learner and after a few blow-job attempts he had fast learned how best to please the Jewish boy.

Recognising the sounds from Puck's mouth as a sign he was about to explode, Kurt pulled away and used his hand to rub Puck up and down before the other teen splattered over his face. Kurt closed his eyes as the spunk covered him before standing up so Puck could see the artwork of his facial. Opening his eyes, Kurt carefully tucked Puck's spent cock away before his lips were claimed by his boyfriends. Between them, the cum was wiped from Kurt's face. Half was licked away by Puck and the rest was offered to Kurt on Puck's fingers which he took great delight in sucking off and swallowing down. He'd definitely take a Puckerman Sperm facial over a Slushie any day.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Puck told him taking his newly cleaned face in his hands and kissing him deeply. "Damn it Porcelain, I sure gotta man up and fuck you soon."

"You better." Kurt replied. "Tina's getting really impatient. She wants all the dirty sordid details."

"It won't be long." Puck promised. "I really want to make love to you, Kurt. But I'm not doing it without lube and a condom."

"Can we go somewhere?" Kurt asked. "Get lunch maybe? I don't feel like going back to school today."

"Sure." Puck nodded handing Kurt his helmet and putting on his own.

They climbed onto Hailey and soon Puck was driving in search of the nearest food joint. About ten minutes down the road, they found a cheap but well-kept looking diner. Together, they stepped inside and found a table. It was a small building and only a few other customers were there. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if maybe one of the few people happened to be in one of the two cars that had driven by while he and Puck fooled around.

"What?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow as Puck let out a titter of laughter.

"Your mouth." Puck answered as his eyes danced with amusement. "Your lips are so red and pouty; it's obvious what nasty little things you've been doing." He winked and Kurt just smiled back as he perused the menu.

After a waitress came by to take their order, a familiar song started to play. Kurt watched with a grin as his boyfriend nodded his head to the music and sang along.

"_And I know that I'm damned if I never get out,_" Puck sang and Kurt found himself enjoying this Meat Loaf performance even more than the Glee one and the one at Puck's home. Something about the way Puck shut his eyes and lost himself in the music was simply adorable. He looked like a complete dork, not that Kurt would ever tell him that. "_And maybe I'm damned if I do, But with every other beat I got left in my heart, You know I'd rather be damned with you, Well, if I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned, Dancing through the night with you, If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned, Gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned, Gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned, Dancing through the night, Dancing through the night, Dancing through the night with you._"

Kurt shook his head in amusement and politely thanked the waitress as their food arrived. Once they finished up, Kurt stubbornly insisted on paying before they headed back out. Back on the motorbike, Kurt kept his arms tight around his boyfriend and he soon realised where Puck was taking him. Sure enough, a little while later then pulled up outside of Mama Fliss' bar.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. The Fourth Month and Perverted Snake

**Disclaimer-Me no own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing my Gleeks**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**ya'll know the song by now, but for all you Brittany's and Finn's out there, its Meat Loafs 'Bat Out of Hell'**

**Chapter 13-The Fourth Month and Perverted Snake**

Entering Mama Fliss' bar, Kurt kept close to his boyfriend's side. Even though he'd been in the bar before, he still felt a little wary around the other customers. They made their way across the dance floor and up to the bar. Spotting them, Mama Fliss made her way over with a welcoming smile.

"Skipping school again boys?" She asked teasingly.

"School's for suckers." Puck shrugged as Kurt perched on a stool and he stood behind him. "And we only live once right? May as well enjoy it."

"Drink?" Mama Fliss asked.

"Whiskey sour." Puck answered. "What do you want, Porce?"

"Do you serve anything non-alcoholic?" Kurt asked.

"Come on Pretty Boy," Scarecrow said appearing at his wife's side. "One drink won't do ya any harm."

"Last time I had one drink and got my nipple pierced." Kurt reminded them. "I really don't want to risk doing anything extreme this time."

"That Tana girl would have had a drink." Scarecrow mumbled.

"Go serve April." Mama Fliss ordered shoving him away and Kurt looked down the other end of the bar to see April Rhodes sitting on a stool awaiting another drink. The memory of her singing with him and Puck last time he was here returned to him. "So Porcelain, I can get you a coke, juice or water."

"Water's fine, thank you." Kurt replied and she nodded before pouring Puck's whiskey then bringing Kurt a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey, those drinks are on me if I can get a dance with your boy." Puck's dad said sitting on the stool beside Kurt and placing a hand on his thigh.

"Go to hell." Puck snapped at him forcing the older Puckerman's hand away from Kurt's leg.

"Now Noah, that's no way to talk to your daddy." Puck Senior reprimanded. "Tell me Porcelain, you let my baby boy fuck you yet?"

"Snake, that's enough." Mama Fliss told him firmly. "Move along."

"Don't be like that, babe." Snake replied draping an arm over Kurt's shoulders which the countertenor promptly shoved off. "Noah's my boy; we're having a touching father and son moment."

"Fuck off, old man." Puck swore.

"Watch your language, young man." Snake replied as he stood up and landed a smack to Puck's ass.

"Pervert." Puck sneered as his dad moved away to bother someone else.

"Noah?" Kurt asked stretching his neck back to look up at his boyfriend. "You ok?"

"I'm good." Puck assured him dropping a light kiss to his mouth and then downing his whiskey.

"Well looky here," April called out as she noticed them and drunkenly made her way over. "If it isn't my two favourite underage boys." She jumped onto Kurt's lap and threw her arms about his neck before planting a firm kiss on his cheek then reaching an arm around to squeeze Puck's bicep. "Ooh, these babies feel bigger. You been working out, hot stuff?" She asked and Puck grinned at the compliment to his guns. "So tell me, how's Will these days? I gotta tell ya, that's one cock I'm sure as hell hoping to take a ride on. His psycho wife's outta the picture so now I just gotta wait for him to get over that redhead."

"Forget it babe, a hot woman like you can do better than Mr. Schue." Puck told her.

"And yet here I am in a bar full of low-lives." April remarked. "The only handsome people in this joint is you two and that guy who looks like you."

"Yeah, that's my dad." Puck muttered resentfully.

"No kidding." April laughed. "Hey, at least you know in twenty odd years you'll still be fuck-worthy. Mama!" She called out to Mama Fliss who was serving a bald woman down the other end. "Get me another one of these would you sweet?"

As Mama Fliss set about preparing April's drink, April twisted round so that she was straddling Kurt's lap, her boobs right in the gay boy's face.

"You ok, Princess?" She asked him pinching his cheek.

"Fine, April." Kurt answered. "You know, there are other stools that you could sit on." He pointed out.

"Nah, I'm comfy here. Mmm, your hair smells good." She told him sniffing his scalp.

"Look April, your drinks here." Puck said. "And if you don't mind, Porce and I are gonna go dance."

"Alright boys," April replied moving off of Kurt's lap and to the stool beside him. "You be sure to grind against each other real good now. This old gal's gotta get her happy somehow, what better way than to watch a pair of fine young things getting it on out on the dance floor. Go on; work those hot little underage pieces of ass." She encouraged slapping each of them on the bum as they moved away.

"Do you think she's ever been sober?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"Are you kidding?" Puck laughed. "She was probably born drunk."

Finding a spot on the dance-floor, Puck rested his hands at Kurt's hips and they swayed together in a way that was incredibly sexy. Kurt had his back to Puck, his ass rubbing against Puck's groin as he travelled his arms behind him and wrapped them loosely about Puck's neck, running one hand down the side of Puck's face.

"Someone seems to be enjoying the show." Kurt said in a whisper and he turned Puck's head in the direction of his father before tilting his head so he could lick Puck's throat.

"Old perve better know you're not for touching." Puck hissed possessively.

"You'd better make it clear that I belong to you then." Kurt suggested.

Their lips found one another, the position a little awkward but it still got the message across. Pulling their mouths apart, Kurt rested his head back on Puck's shoulder as the Jewish boy snaked a hand up under Kurt's shirt to explore the skin of his torso while the other hand crept below the waistband of his jeans to grope his cock.

Sitting alone in his dark corner, Puck Senior continued to watch his son dance and make-out with his boyfriend, one hand palming his erection through the fabric of his pants.

"Noah, your dad's one twisted man, baby." Kurt told him.

"I know." Puck replied. "I'm sorry. Don't worry though; I won't let that fucker touch you."

Turning round in Puck's arms, Kurt pressed his body closer to the muscular frame of his boyfriends, their hard dicks rubbing together. As they danced a familiar song began to play and they writhed harder against one another, Puck singing along to the words.

"_Oh Baby, you're the only thing in this whole world, That's pure and good and right, And wherever you are and wherever you go, There's always gonna be some light…_" He squeezed Kurt's ass and pulled him even closer, the countertenor moving his mouth to Puck's neck and biting at the flesh before soothing the sting with his tongue. "_But I gotta get out, I gotta break it out now, Before the final crack of dawn, So we gotta make the most of our one night together, When it's over you know, We'll both be so alone._"

Finishing her most recent drink, April moved off the stool and made her way over to where the two boys were dancing. She slipped behind Kurt and took his hands in hers, raising them up into the air as she danced behind him, singing the song along with Puck.

"_Like a bat out of hell, I'll be gone when the morning comes, When the night is over, Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone, gone, gone, Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes, But when the day is done, And the sun goes down, And the moonlight's shining through, Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven, I'll come crawling on back to you, Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven, I'll come crawling on back to you._"

They finished singing and April spun Kurt around and rolled her hips against his. The erection in his pants soon deflated as the woman buried her face in the crook of his neck and licked at his pulse point. Hands back at his waist, Puck pressed up against him from behind and Kurt could hear him laugh in amusement over his discomfort with April.

"Enjoying yourself?" Puck sniggered.

"This experience may well make me heterophobic." Kurt answered as he gently pulled April's mouth away from his neck. "April honey, I'm gay remember."

"Sure you are, Princess." April replied. "You're so gorgeous. You wanna make-out?"

"No thank you." Kurt squeaked.

"Pity." April shrugged. "How bout you, Handsome?" She asked looking at Puck.

"Absolutely not." Kurt answered on his behalf.

"Ok, ok, you teenagers are too young for me anyway." April relented before moving away to dance alone. It wasn't along before she found herself surrounded by several admirers.

Turning back round so he was facing Puck, Kurt looped his arms over his neck and they swayed gently from side-to-side as a slow song came on. Puck's hands were on Kurt's ass and their tongues were sparring together as they made-out. With a smile, Kurt pulled back and gazed at Puck adoringly, moving one hand down to rest above the taller boy's heart.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Puck asked with a grin, one hand roaming beneath Kurt's shirt and up his back.

"Because you're totally hot." Kurt replied causing the mohawked boy to smirk. "And because you're mine and I'm in love with you."

"I love you too." Puck told him kissing the top of his head and then pecking his lips.

"Guess what." Kurt said playfully as he looked at Puck fondly through his eyelashes.

"What?" Puck asked sounding amused and curious.

"I'm so gonna let you fuck me later." Kurt whispered into Puck's ear and he felt his boyfriend shiver before their mouths met in a hard and needy kiss.

"Can't wait, Porcelain." Puck replied huskily.

As a faster song began to play, the couple sped up their movements to compliment the music. The chorus was starting up when Snake slithered up behind Kurt, fingers tweaking at the teen's nipple ring through the material of his shirt.

"Fuck off, man." Puck spat at him. He would have forced his dad's hand away from his boyfriend's chest but he didn't want to risk having Kurt's piercing ripped out.

"Come on, Noah, just one dance." Snake grinned trailing his hands down Kurt's torso.

"In your dreams." Kurt told him shoving him away and moulding himself against Puck's side.

"Just leave us alone, Shit Head." Puck growled.

"Look at my baby boy, all protective." Snake commented. "Makes a daddy proud."

"Drop dead." Puck told him coldly.

Smirking, Snake snatched hold of Kurt's face and forced a kiss to his lips. Puck pulled his father off of his boyfriend and punched him in the face. Puck Senior punched back before yanking his son by his shirt and pulling him towards him then planting a kiss on his lips. Crying out in disgust, Puck forced him away aiming another thump to his dad's head that knocked him to the floor.

"Sick fuck." Puck seethed before taking Kurt's hand and leading him out of Mama Fliss' bar.

Once outside, he spat on the dirty ground then wiped furiously at his mouth. Kurt placed a gentle hand on his boyfriend's back before gripping his chin lightly. He forced Puck's face round so they were looking at each other and he claimed Puck's lips with his own. Grabbing hold of Kurt's head, Puck responded to the kiss with great intensity, biting the countertenors lips hard enough to bleed. Kurt bit back and Puck growled, whether from pain or approval Kurt didn't know. Their kiss came to an end when oxygen became absolutely essential. Both teens were panting and their lips were bloody, bruised and swollen, chests heaving up and down as they fought to return much needed air to their lungs.

"Come on, we should head back." Puck said.

"I meant what I said in there, Noah." Kurt told him taking his helmet but not putting it on yet. "I want you to fuck me later. My dad's going out with some friends tonight; we'll have the house to ourselves."

"When does your dad leave?" Puck asked.

"At seven." Kurt answered.

"Then at ten past seven I'll be over to fuck the virgin out of you." Puck replied pulling Kurt in for another kiss before they donned their helmets and began the drive back to McKinley.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	14. Corrupting Innocence

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 14-Corrupting Innocence**

They returned to school in time to attend their last lesson of the day. Copying the notes off the board, Kurt whispered to Tina that he had plans to give Puck his virginity later that night. The gothic girl let out a happy squeal which caused the rest of the class to look their way. Rather than own up to making the noise, Tina looked to the girl behind her and she ended up receiving the blame.

"I need help finding something to wear." Kurt whispered to her. "I'd ask 'Cedes but she has a family thing tonight."

"Does it matter?" Tina asked. "He's going to be taking your clothes off anyway." She pointed out.

"Every occasion is an opportunity for fashion." Kurt replied. "And I want to wear something that'll make Noah go wild. I want to look and feel sexy."

"I'll help." Tina told him excitedly. "I'm sure we'll find the perfect outfit that screams 'fuck me, Puckerman, fuck me hard'." She giggled and Kurt blushed. "What are you doing about your dad?"

"He's going out." Kurt explained. "And if you come over to my place after school he won't be suspicious. We can tell him we're studying."

"Yes studying, a practical approach to sex education." Tina laughed. "Can I watch?"

"T." Kurt sighed shaking his head at her.

"What? I'll be in the closet, really quiet; you won't even know I'm there." Tina said.

"Not happening." Kurt replied firmly making the girl's lips form into their usual depressed pout.

School ended, and Kurt and Tina walked arm in arm out of the school to meet with Kurt's dad. On the way, Puck joined them and stole a quick kiss before moving away to where Hailey was parked. Spotting his dad in the car, Kurt led Tina over and held the door open for her while informing Burt that Tina was coming over.

"No Mercedes?" Burt asked as the two teenagers plugged in their seatbelts in the backseat.

"She has a prior family engagement." Kurt answered. "But since you're heading out tonight I figured you wouldn't mind T coming round to keep me company."

"Of course not." Burt replied. "The more time you spend with your girls the better." Kurt and Tina looked to one another and both rolled their eyes. "So what's the plan for you two tonight? Do you need money for takeaway?"

"Pizza." Tina answered immediately. Her parents strongly disapproved of take-out so Tina was only able to eat it when she was at a friend's house. "Please?" She added with a sweet smile to cover her brief rudeness.

"You got it, kids." Burt smiled as he drove.

XXX

Down in Kurt's basement, Kurt and Tina listened to music and ate pizza as they searched through the boy's wardrobe to find the perfect outfit for Kurt to wear before losing his virginity. They had considered the leather pants but come to the agreement that they were not a practical idea. Although Kurt's long legs and tight ass looked incredible in the black leather pants, removing them was a difficult task that would no doubt ruin the mood. For the same reason, they also rejected the most snug-fitting of Kurt's skinny jeans collection.

"How about these?" Tina asked holding up a pair of tailor-cut grey trousers.

"Not sexy enough." Kurt replied and Tina folded them carefully before placing them in the ever mounting rejection pile. "Do you think I should go for a skirt and leggings combination?"

"Is Puck into that kind of thing?" Tina asked.

"I don't know." Kurt admitted. "But he's been with a lot of girls before so he must appreciate skirts and this one does look good on me, especially when I bend over."

"Let's put it in the 'maybe' pile." Tina suggested and Kurt nodded before placing it with a few other clothing items they hadn't completely ruled out. "Oh, you still have your Cheerio outfit." Tina commented. "Puck likes Cheerleaders, you could wear this. It's sexy and easy to get off."

"Put it in the 'maybe' pile." Kurt told her. "Can a tie be sexy?" Kurt asked. "What about a waistcoat?"

"No, you'll look like Mr. Schue." Tina said instantly placing the waistcoat and tie in Kurt's hands on top of the 'no' pile. "You're a teenager, Kurt. Don't forget that. You should dress appropriately to your age. Hey, what about this?" She pulled out a long sweater that she was sure come from the female section and could easily be worn as a short dress.

"Do you really think a long sweater can be sexy?" Kurt asked doubtfully.

"It can if you're not wearing anything underneath it." Tina answered. "Besides, one side will fall off your shoulder exposing a little skin, making your neck appear bite-worthy. And seriously Kurt, if I had legs like yours I'd show them off like all the time."

"I'll see what it looks like." Kurt replied as he stripped down to his underwear before pulling on the red sweater. It came down to his mid-thigh but would show off his lower bum if he bent over.

"That. Wear that." Tina told him.

"I… I do feel sort of sexy." Kurt admitted as he admired himself in the mirror before strutting around the room. "Are you sure this is _the_ outfit?"

"Definitely." Tina nodded. "You look casual but still really hot and best of all; it'll be easy to take off. Trust me, it's perfect."

"Yeah, yes I like it. No, I love it." Kurt said decisively before the two got to work on the task of putting his pile of clothes back in the wardrobe. "Now, help me pick a fragrance." He said moving to his vanity table where a selection of male perfumes was arranged neatly.

Once everything was set and Tina had headed upstairs with the now empty pizza box to ensure that Burt had left, she bounded back down the stairs and took Kurt's hands in her own. He was looking a little anxious so she joined him in some warm-up vocal exercises to help calm his nerves.

"This is really happening." Kurt commented as he clutched tight to his friend's hands. "After tonight I won't be a virgin. I'm actually going to have sex with Noah Puckerman."

"That's right. You two hotties are going to do the nasty." Tina remarked before they both jogged energetically on the spot letting out excited squeals. "Call me after ok? I want to know everything."

"Do you think it'll hurt as much as people say?" Kurt asked with a sense of unease.

"No, Puck loves you, he'll be gentle." Tina told him. "He won't rush to get his cock inside, he'll take his time preparing you to make sure you're stretched enough to accommodate him. He'll take it slow, the way it should be. Your boyfriend isn't coming round to fuck you Kurt. He's coming here to make love to you, there's a big difference."

"What if… never mind." Kurt said shaking his head. "I'm just being silly."

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Tina questioned gently moving them so they were sat on the sofa together.

"It's just that, Noah is so much more experienced than me." Kurt pointed out shyly. "What if I'm not… good?"

"I've seen how flexible you are when you were on the Cheerio's; you'll be amazing in bed." Tina assured him and the two jumped when they heard the doorbell ring. "Oh wow, that'll be him."

"T, I'm not sure if I can do this." Kurt told her in a panicked voice. "I don't even know how to do this or how to be sexy. What if I try to be sultry and I just look like a pathetic idiot virgin and he laughs at me?"

"Then I'll put an Asian curse on him that'll make his junk fall off." Tina replied promptly as they heard the doorbell ring again. "Now you just make yourself comfortable on the bed and look fuckable and I'll let Puck in."

"You know where my car keys are right?" Kurt asked and she nodded. She'd be taking Kurt's car to drive herself home. "Ok, I'm Kurt Hummel, I can do this." He told himself as Tina made her way up the basement stairs. "I am fashionable. I am talented. I'm a diva. I'm totally gorgeous and I have a nipple ring."

He quickly slipped his underwear off and threw them under the bed out of the way. He then crawled onto the mattress and lay on his side, one hand down his body rubbing his leg and propping his head up in the hand of the other. His heart beat quickened as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The door of his basement opened and Puck stepped through before closing it behind him.

"Hey you." Kurt greeted as Puck moved down the stairs, hoping that he sounded seductive.

"Porcelain." Puck replied blatantly eye-fucking him and Kurt felt his cock stir in interest. He walked towards the bed, stripping off his clothing as he did so. By the time he reached the foot of the bed he was fully naked, Puckzilla standing proudly to attention. "You're a little overdressed, babe." He smirked taking hold of Kurt's ankle and pulling him to the edge of the bed. "Let's get a glimpse at that beautiful body of yours." He whispered.

Blushing faintly, Kurt raised his arms in the air and Puck took the hem of his red sweater in his hands before pulling it over his head and dropping it behind him on the floor. As Puck placed one hand to the base of Kurt's spine and roamed the other over his chest and torso, Kurt found himself releasing a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. A blanket of goose bumps formed on his ivory flesh in the wake of Puck's touch and Kurt briefly wondered if what was happening was real of if he was fantasizing.

Familiar lips were moving against his own and Kurt opened his mouth as Puck's tongue ran along his lower lip asking for access. Their tongues met and though Kurt submitted control of the kiss over to Puck, he was still an eager participant as he dragged his hands through Puck's mohawk.

"Kurt, you sure you wanna do this babe?" Puck asked gently as he placed a hand on Kurt's inner thigh, his thumb lightly tracing circles on the skin.

"Yes." Kurt answered massaging Puck's broad shoulders with his mechanic hands. "I want you."

"Wait there, Porce." Puck told him before stepping away from the bed and rummaging through the pockets of his jeans.

He pulled out a tube of lubricant and a condom before placing them on Kurt's nightstand. He moved back to Kurt and hooked an arm under the back of his knees and supported his back with the other before lifting him up and positioning him further up the bed. Spreading himself on top of him, Puck started with a kiss to Kurt's mouth before moving to press kisses along his jaw then trail down his neck to his collarbone. He peppered kisses over Kurt's chest, sucking on Kurt's un-pierced nipple before tugging lightly on Kurt's nipple ring with his teeth.

"Shit, Noah." Kurt breathed out and Puck smirked up at him before dropping kisses down his flat stomach. "Oh, you tease." The countertenor complained as Puck ignored his cock in favour of kissing and licking along his inner thighs. "Please Noah." Kurt begged arching his hips up pointedly, pleading with his eyes for his boyfriend to pay some attention to his throbbing member.

Taking pity on him, Puck placed a gentle kiss to the crown of Kurt's penis before circling his tongue around the head. Stroking his hands over Kurt's thighs and then taking a hold of his hips, Puck stretched his mouth around Kurt's length and swallowed his girth down. Kurt toyed with his own nipples as he let out a series of moans. However, before he could really start to enjoy having Puck's mouth around him, the Jewish teen pulled away then flipped Kurt onto his stomach.

Crawling up the bed, Puck massaged Kurt's slim shoulders and dropped light kisses along the back of his neck before trailing open-mouthed kisses down the knots of Kurt's spine. Running his hands down Kurt's back to the swell of his ass, Puck parted Kurt's butt cheeks and swiped his tongue along Kurt's crack.

"Oh." Kurt moaned, startled at the contact.

"Pass me a pillow." Puck ordered and Kurt grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it back to Puck. "Raise your hips." He instructed with a light swat to Kurt's buttocks.

Kurt lifted his hips off the mattress and Puck placed the pillow beneath him. He settled his weight back down, hips and ass now raised slightly higher than the rest of his body due to the pillow.

"Noah?" Kurt asked quietly as Puck reached across to the nightstand to grab the lube.

"Yeah?" Puck questioned as he unscrewed the lid and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers.

"Be… will you be gentle with me?" Kurt asked him. "Please?" He added in a whisper that Puck only just heard.

"Of course." Puck answered him stroking the back of his leg just below the curve of his ass. "Sex isn't about pain, Kurt. It's about pleasure. I'm going to make you feel good ok. You trust me?"

"I trust you." Kurt responded spreading his legs out to give Puck easier access to his hole.

"That's my boy." Puck told him approvingly, probably a slight slip up of his daddy kink but Kurt opted to ignore it as the first finger breached his opening. "Tell me how it feels."

"Unusual." Kurt told him honestly. "But not unpleasant. It's better with the lubricant than it was with saliva."

"Just let me know if you need me to stop." Puck said gently.

"Don't you dare stop, Noah." Kurt retorted warningly as the full digit slipped inside. "Besides, we already know that I'm badass enough to take your fingers."

Puck just chuckled in response before adding a second finger and scissoring them inside Kurt's passage.

"You still liking that, Porcelain?" Puck asked rubbing Kurt's lower back tenderly with his free hand.

"I'm loving it." Kurt replied. "Give me more." He said eagerly.

"Damn, I really have your corrupted your innocence." Puck commented in amusement as he added a third finger. "And I haven't even taken your virginity yet." He slipped in a fourth finger and Kurt's body tensed and stilled for a moment before he let out a low moan and pushed back on the fingers inside of him. "Fuck, Kurt." The guitarist swore as he watched four of his fingers be swallowed up by Kurt's rear. He wondered if he could get his entire fist up there but that would have to be something they tried out in the future.

"Mmm, Noah." Kurt moaned. "I'm ready baby, I want you. I want your cock."

"Here, keep your ass open for me." Puck said and Kurt moved his hands behind him to keep his cheeks spread apart while Puck snatched up the condom and used his fingers to open the packaging and then slip the latex onto his hard member.

"Please Noah," Kurt begged. "Stick your big cock in my dirty ass."

Puck smirked as he quirked an eyebrow at Kurt's comment, wondering if his boyfriend had been watching porn movies or just listening in on Santana and Brittany having sex in the girls' bathroom at school. Grabbing the lube, Puck squirted a small measurement into Kurt's gaping hole before tossing it to the side and then lining his cock up to Kurt's entrance.

"Just keep breathing." Puck whispered into Kurt's ear as he slowly fed his instrument into Kurt's tight virginal channel. "It's ok, love, just relax. It's ok." He said comfortingly as Kurt let out a small whimper of pain. "Just let it happen, baby. Keep breathing for me, Porcelain."

"I am breathing you Neanderthal." Kurt replied through gritted teeth as he closed his eyes tight and mentally told his body to relax and accept the large intrusion. "Oh fuck." He gasped once his boyfriend was completely sheathed inside of him. "So big… I'm so full."

Lowering his body so that his front was pressed against Kurt's back, Puck carefully turned them onto their sides, making sure to keep his dick lodged inside Kurt's ass. He hooked his arm under one of Kurt's legs and pulled it up so that he'd have a more pleasurable angle for both of them.

"Ready for me to move?" Puck asked placing soft kisses to Kurt's neck.

"Please." Kurt replied in a breathless whisper and Puck slowly withdrew before slipping back in, Kurt adjusting to his size remarkably well. "Oh, mmm, yeah."

"I love you, Kurt." Puck said huskily as he picked up the pace, working his hips so that he hit Kurt's prostate.

"Oh Gaga!" Kurt cried out as his vision blurred and his sight was attacked with spectrums of colour mingling with black. "So… so hot, Noah, you're so fucking good, so hot. I love… nrgh, right there, oh don't stop… I lo-lov-love… I love you too."

"Still want me to be gentle?" Puck asked sucking on his neck.

"N-no." Kurt replied reaching a hand behind him to squeeze Puck's ass. "Harder, Noah. I want, I want it harder. Fuck me hard, oh please."

Gripping Kurt's cock in the hand that was hoisting Kurt's leg up, Puck tugged roughly on Kurt's sensitive dick as he fisted his other hand in Kurt's hair and yanked his head back so he could attack his lips, slamming himself inside of Kurt's de-virginized hole at a frantic pace.

"Oh, ooh, yeah, Noah, oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Kurt exclaimed feeling his orgasm building. His heart raced, his belly coiled up and his balls tightened. "I'm going to… I can't… oh, Noah." Kurt sobbed in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Kurt." Puck groaned. "Just stay with me a bit longer, baby." He squeezed the base of Kurt's member to postpone his orgasm a little longer.

"Noah, please." Kurt begged between moans, grunts and the thudding of the headboard hitting the wall and the springs of the bed. "Let me… oh fuck, sweet Gaga, oh baby… let me cum. Please, Noah… let me cum."

"Now, Porcelain." Puck growled. "Cum with me now."

The two teens reached their ends within seconds of each other and both panted breathlessly as their hearts thumped furiously against their chests in the aftermath of their climax.

Slowly pulling out, Puck pulled off the used condom, tied the end in a knot and threw it into Kurt's trash. Gingerly, Kurt turned over so he was facing his boyfriend. Bringing their mouths together, the notorious sex-shark and the newly non-virgin shared a slow but passionate kiss.

"Fuck," Puck breathed brushing Kurt's bangs away from his sweaty forehead. "You've never looked so beautiful."

"You either." Kurt replied fiddling with Puck's nipple ring. "I feel… I feel different."

"Different in a good way?" Puck asked.

"I think so." Kurt answered shifting a little and grimacing at the movement. "But mostly I just feel sore. You are really well endowed." He added as he lightly petted Puck's spent cock. "So… um, are we still…? I mean was that… was I…?"

"Kurt, you were perfect." Puck told him understanding what he was trying to ask. "How long do we have until your old man gets back?"

"A few hours." Kurt replied.

"So I can stay?" Puck asked. "Or do you wanna call your girls and tell them how great a lay I was?" He smirked.

"The girls can wait." Kurt answered snuggling against him.

"I love you, Porcelain." Puck smiled kissing his lips lightly.

"Love you too, Noah." Kurt returned. "But I'm a little… fucked out. Would you mind just holding me while I slept?"

"I'd love to." Puck told him cupping his naked behind, the other hand carding through his hair. "I've never been like this with anyone after sex before." Puck admitted. "Just stayed and held them, you know?"

"Why not?" Kurt asked as his eyelids fluttered closed.

"Dunno." Puck shrugged. "I guess because nobody else has ever mattered before."

"Mmm." Kurt sighed sleepily. "You know, Noah, for a badass… you're kind of…"

"Kind of what?" Puck asked in amusement but his lover was already asleep.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Like a Bat Out of Hell

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you to everybody you reviewed/faved/alerted**

**Lyrics****are****in**_italics_**song****is****Meat****Loaf's****'Bat****Out****of****Hell'**

**Chapter 15-Like a Bat Out of Hell**

Waking up, Kurt grinned broadly as his mind registered the fact that his boyfriend was still holding him in his arms. He pressed his mouth to Puck's for a soft kiss before letting out a small laugh, the realisation that he was no longer a virgin truly sinking in. Looking to his clock, he saw that they still had a good hour and a half before his dad was due to return home.

Shifting himself carefully, Kurt positioned himself so that he was straddling Puck's hips. Leaning down, he twiddled with his boyfriend's nipple ring while kissing him, their lower bodies rocking against one another.

"Noah, I wanna ride you." Kurt breathed huskily into the muscular boy's ear.

"Fuck yeah." Puck replied squeezing Kurt's ass enthusiastically. "Mmm, just entertain yourself for a few seconds, Porce." Puck told him with a wink before setting Kurt aside so he could relocate the lube and fish another condom out of his jeans pocket. "Knew you'd be a horny fucker up for another round." He smirked moving back to Kurt and leaving a love bite on the flesh of his hipbone.

"I'd have you stay and fuck me all night if my dad wasn't coming home." Kurt replied as he gave a few tugs to Puck's dick, bringing it to full hardness before helping Puck put the condom on. "There're number of janitor's closets at McKinley, we're definitely going to have to work our way through them."

"You got that right." Puck grinned as he lay beneath Kurt, fingers gently working the lube into his sensitive no-longer-virginal hole. "We totally have to create some sweat in the bathrooms too, and the locker room."

"On a teacher's desk?" Kurt asked playfully, moaning as Puck scissored his fingers inside of him.

"For sure." Puck nodded. "The choir room too, on top of the piano."

"On the stage in the auditorium." Kurt suggested.

"Up against Karofsky's locker." Puck groaned adding a third and fourth finger to Kurt's asshole. "We'll mark that loser's locker door with your cum. Like the sound of that, Porcelain?"

"Mmm," Kurt moaned as he carefully impaled himself on Puck's cock. The lusty expression on his face morphed into one of pain for a few tense moments but the hungry desire in his eyes soon returned. "Sounds perfect."

"Fuck I love you." Puck growled taking a strong grip on Kurt's hips, though not enough to risk bruising to the china skin he adored so much.

"And so you should." Kurt responded arrogantly as he pushed himself up so that Puck's cock was barely nudging at his entrance before dropping down again. "I am the single best thing in this stupid cow town. They don't make gay guys as fabulous as me. People ought to pay millions of dollars just to look upon my beautifully fashionable self and hear my stunning talent. You Noah, you get it for free."

"Because you love me right?" Puck said helping Kurt to raise himself up then slam back down onto his cock again.

"Well that, and because you're a crazy hot badass with an awesome bike and a dick that sure as hell knows what its doing." He fucked himself harder on the Jewish boy's cock, Puck snapping his hips upward to work himself even deeper inside of the slighter male.

"Shit, Porcelain." Puck grunted not sure where he wanted to focus his eyes. Seeing Kurt with messy hair was a rare thing and he enjoyed being one of the view able to see such a thing. Then there were his beautiful expressive eyes gazing at him with shameless lust and a fierce love. His mouth was open, the most dirty words slipping from the countertenor's lips. The silver in his nipple glinted in a way that demanded some attention. Then there was Kurt's dick standing proudly between Kurt's legs, leaking pre-cum and slapping against Kurt's stomach each thrust. His balls bounced with the frantic movement of Kurt's hips, the muscles in his thighs flexing. "You're mine, Kurt." He growled possessively. "You're a filthy little slut and you're mine."

"And you're mine, Noah." Kurt panted as he clenched his anal walls together, the action ripping a loud pleasure filled groan form his boyfriend. "You can't ever leave me. You're mine. Oh… oh fuck."

"Take it, babe." Puck encouraged as Kurt continued to plunge himself on his cock. "Take Puckzilla up that sweet ass of yours."

"Mmm, yeah… oh, uh, Noah… so good, love you so much… nrgh, gah, mmm, fuck yeah." Kurt moaned repeatedly slamming himself down on Puck's hard shaft, the slapping and squelching noises echoing around the room.

"That's it Kurt, yeah you like that… you like that don't you, bitch?" Puck asked with a slight hiss. "You like my cock filling your greedy little hole."

"I fucking love it." Kurt confirmed slapping Puck lightly around the face. "And don't call me 'bitch'."

"I'll stick to 'slut' then," Puck replied and Kurt failed to stifle a moan. "I know you like being called a slut, don't you? Answer me, Kurt." He ordered slapping Kurt's ass.

"Y-yes." Kurt panted. "I like it. Oh fuck, I like it."

"Of course you do." Puck said. "Slut." He added and Kurt whimpered before bouncing up and down even faster. "You were made for this, Porcelain." Puck gushed smacking Kurt's ass again, making the countertenor cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "You were made to take my dick up your tight ass. You were always meant to be mine… meant to be my little slut, my dirty whore."

"Oh yeah," Kurt groaned tossing his head back in pleasure before dropping his chin downwards to gaze down at Puck again. "Fuck Noah, cum… cum with me. Shoot your cum up my ass."

"Fucking love you." Puck gritted out as he tugged on Kurt's member, pulling the boy's orgasm from him as Kurt's anal walls clamping around his dick triggered his own. "Such a good slut." He praised as Kurt sagged on top of him. "Such a beautiful little whore." He kissed Kurt's lips and the slender male slipped in a little tongue. Rubbing Kurt's bum lightly, Puck checked the time realising he'd need to leave soon so as not to bump into Burt. Not that he really cared, he'd love to see the look on the man's face when he realised he'd taken his only son's virginity, but he knew Kurt wouldn't appreciate such an awkward situation. "I gotta get going, Porcelain."

"No." Kurt objected speaking in to Puck's chest. "Stay."

"Your old man will be back soon." Puck reminded him, hands still rubbing over Kurt's firm ass. "He'll carve my dick off if he realises where it's been."

"I won't let him." Kurt replied lifting his head to kiss Puck's lips. "Just stay." Kurt pleaded. "I'll let you fuck me again. We can keep quiet; my dad doesn't have to know."

"Really fucking tempting, babe." Puck sighed smacking Kurt's rear before gently moving him off of him, his limp cock slipping from Kurt's stretched opening. "But I gotta get going." He threw the used condom in the trash and moved around pulling his clothes on. Still naked, Kurt watched him through eyes that were begging him to stay. "Don't worry slut." Puck smirked. "I'll fuck you real hard tomorrow, first chance we get and my dicks all yours."

"How romantic." Kurt laughed before tugging on his sweater. It hurt a little when he stood and he was sure he'd be sore for a while but it was a good kind of pain. He walked Puck up the stairs of his basement and to the front door. "Love you, Noah." He said stealing an innocent kiss from his boyfriend's lips. "Drive careful."

"Always do." Puck replied rubbing Kurt's cheek. "See you tomorrow. I love you."

He watched Puck drive away down the road, his form being swallowed by the dark of the night. Closing the door, he made his way slowly down to his basement to take a much needed bath, adding a generous amount of bath bubbles so he could relax his aching muscles. While waiting for the water to fill up the tub, Kurt returned to his room and put some music on. Lounging on his bed, smiling as the smell of sex wafted into his nostrils.

Hearing the front door open and close, Kurt's eyes flickered upwards and he heard his dad call out to him that he was home. Kurt called back saying he was fine and preparing to take a bath. Above him, his dad was sinking down into the armchair and turning the T.V on to watch the local live news. As for Kurt, he was happily listening to Meat Loaf's 'Bat out of Hell' sound from his iPod.

The music sounded in Kurt's ears, the flashes of news met Burt's eyes from the T.V screen and wind caressed Puck's flesh as he sped down a darkened road.

_I can see myself tearing up the road_

_Faster than any other boy has ever gone_

On the news, a live police chase was being displayed on the screen. Burt watched the birds-eye view being shown by the police helicopter. A police car was in hot pursuit of a motorcyclist who was breaking the speed limit, refusing to pull over for the cops.

_And my skin is raw but my soul is ripe_

_And no-one's gonna stop me now_

_I gotta make my escape_

Turning the taps off, Kurt dropped his hand into the water to test the temperature. He snapped his hand back from the burning water and quickly added some cold. Accidentally knocking his shampoo bottle over, Kurt bent down to retrieve it. As he did so, an ache in his anus made itself known, acting as a physical reminder to his and Puck's earlier activities. Turning the cold water off, Kurt smiled as he thought of his boyfriend. He wondered if Puck was thinking about him too. Since Kurt asked for that very first motorcycle ride, Puck was all he had been able to think about. He just couldn't control his thoughts from constantly drifting to the bad boy.

_But I can't stop thinking of you_

Out on the road, Puck's thoughts were half-consumed by the sirens and flashing lights of the cop car that was chasing him. The rest of his mind was back in Kurt's basement with the porcelain skinned boy he had fallen in love with so quickly and unexpectedly. A shout of laughter escaped him, partly in amusement at having a cop car tailing him, the pigs inside foolish enough to think that they could stop a badass like himself, he was also laughing with fondness as the memory of his enjoyment with Kurt played out in his mind. For too long a second, his thoughts abandoned the rode and he was back in Kurt's bed with his cock in the male diva's ass. He was so distracted that he didn't hear the warning shouts from the policeman in the car or see the sharp curve ahead in time.

_And I never see the sudden curve until it's way too late_

_And I never see the sudden curve till it's way too late_

"Kurt!" Burt yelled as he witnessed the crash live on the T.V screen. "Kurt!"

Huffing in annoyance, Kurt pulled a single foot out of the bath he was about to sink in to and pulled on his dressing gown. Stomping up the stairs he joined his dad in the living-room, an irritable 'what?' dying on his tongue when he saw the look on his dad's face.

"Dad?" Kurt asked getting no verbal response, just a finger pointing to the television screen.

Watching the news report, Kurt made out a wrecked motorcycle that was aflame and a body sprawled out on the roadside, a cop car parked nearby and the flashing lights of an ambulance coming into view as the news reporter spoke words that sounded foreign to Kurt's ears.

_Then I'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun_

_Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike_

_And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell_

_And the last thing I see is my heart_

_Still beating_

_Oh breaking out of my body_

_And flying away_

_Like a bat out of hell_

"The motorcyclist's identity has yet to be determined." The news reporter said into the microphone. "Paramedics have yet to move the teenage male into the ambulance. It was a nasty crash and the motorcyclist's life is certainly hanging in the balance. Sources have yet to confirm if the young male is still alive. From what we can see out here…"

Kurt tuned the rest of what the news reporter was saying out. He couldn't process it, couldn't understand it or accept it. Despite the flames licking at the body of the crashed bike, Kurt recognised it as Hailey and he knew from the chill of his blood and heaviness of his heart that the unidentified teenage male was his boyfriend.

"Noah." Kurt whispered, his voice hitching in his throat.

"We don't know that." Burt said quietly but with little conviction. "It could be any boy with a bike."

"But it's not." Kurt choked out. "It's my boy. It's Noah."

His body wracked with sobs and his tears blurred his vision, preventing him from viewing what was happening on the screen. He felt his dad crouch beside him from where he had dropped on his knees to the floor. The arms around him failed to provide the comfort they usually inspired. It wasn't his beloved dad's arms he craved to hold him now, it was Puck's embrace he desperately needed.

"Hospital." Burt said arms still tight around his sobbing son as his eyes were fixed to the television screen. "They're taking him to the hospital. Come on, get dressed. We have to get down there. You need to be there for him."

Allowing his dad to pick him up off the floor, Kurt rushed down to his room, tripping down the last few steps and scraping some skin off of his shins. He didn't stop to acknowledge the pain. Throwing his bathrobe to the floor, Kurt yanked his red sweater on over his head. Not stopping for underwear, he snatched the first pair of trousers that came to hand from his wardrobe. They happened to be his white Cheerio track pants. Pulling on a comfortable pair of yellow boots, it didn't even occur to him that his outfit was a fashion disaster.

He almost knocked his dad over as he ran back up the stairs, tore through the living-room and shot out the door and into his dad's car. Burt hurried into the driver's seat and drove to Lima Hospital. Hoping to distract Kurt from his worry, Burt flicked the radio on.

_Then I'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing son_

_Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike_

_And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell_

Realising what the song was and what the lyrics were about, Burt made to change the station with the hopes of finding a song that wasn't so painfully appropriate to the situation. But Kurt's hand flew out to slap Burt's wrist away from changing the song. He didn't even try to understand why his son wanted to leave the song on; he just moved his hand back to the steering wheel and kept driving.

_And the last thing I see is my heart_

_Still beating_

_Still beating_

_Oh breaking out of my body and flying away_

_Like a bat out of hell_

Pulling in to the hospital car park, Burt stepped out of the car but Kurt displayed no signs of moving. Unsure how to handle things, Burt cautiously approached the passenger door and pulled it open. He gently rested his large hand on Kurt's slim shoulder, tentatively calling his name. Not responding, Kurt dropped his head onto the headrest of the car seat, eyes falling closed as tears continued to trail down his face.

"Kurt, come on buddy." Burt said shaking the boy's shoulder a little. "I know how difficult this is. I went through this nightmare with your mum. But you need to be strong, for Noah. Come on, let's go."

"I don't think I can." Kurt replied, voice barely audible.

"I'm not giving you a choice here, Kurt." Burt told him sternly but not unkindly. "Now get out of the car and go see your boyfriend."

"I'm scared." Kurt whispered. "What if he's…?"

"Don't." Burt interrupted before Kurt could finish his sentence. "Don't think like that. Come on."

Fumbling to unbuckle his seatbelt, Kurt stepped out of the car, his dad having to catch him when his legs gave out. Being hoisted back up, Kurt took a few moments to wait for his limbs to stop feeling like jello before making his way up to the building that offered life and death. He was still a little shaky so he kept hold of his dad's arm for support as well as much needed comfort.

Entering the building and approaching the reception area, Kurt found himself unable to speak. Thankfully, Burt was still capable of coherent human language and received directions from the woman behind the desk who was wearing a too wide smile to be genuine. Following his dad's lead, Kurt paid little attention to where they were going.

The journey to Puck's room turned out to be the longest walk of his life. Along the way, they passed a woman walking along with a young child clutching her hand. The little boy was dressed in army pants and a batman t-shirt.

_Like a bat out of hell_

Arriving outside his boyfriend's room, Kurt found he was not the only one there. Santana was sitting in a chair with Sarah on her lap. The little girl was crying and Santana stroked her hair soothingly as she rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort the girl in her arms and hold back her own tears at the same time.

Standing outside the door with his head resting on his mum's shoulder was Finn. The expression on his face was similar to the look he often sported in Spanish class. Or math. Or science. Or anything educational. His mum was speaking softly into his ear but Finn didn't seem to be listening.

Across from the two Hudson's was Rachel. She was resting her forehead on the wall and singing under her breath, the words possibly in Hebrew.

Talking quietly, Burt asked Carole if there was any news. She answered his question but Kurt failed to make sense of it. All he could really tell was that Ruth had insisted on being in the operating room with her son and the doctors were too focused on trying to save Puck's life to send her out, not that the woman could see anything. She was, after all, as blind as a bat.

_Like a bat out of hell_

Hearing footsteps, Kurt turned his head to find Percival 'Snake' Puckerman being dragged through the corridor by Mama Fliss. It didn't even occur to him to question how they were able to make it to the hospital so fast. All he could do was stare at Puck Senior, hating how deeply he resembled his boyfriend. He had always felt a sense of unease in his stomach when around the older Puckerman, but the sickness intensified dramatically as he and Mama Fliss came to a stop near them.

"Hey little girl." Snake said bending down so he was at eye-level with Sarah. "Remember me? It's your daddy. How bout a hug little lady?" He held his arms out for her but she clutched tight to Santana.

"I don't know you and I don't like you." Sarah shrieked. "I just want to hug Noah. Not you. Go away. Tana, make him go away."

"Get out of here, Snake." Santana told him as she held Puck's sister protectively in her arms.

"Tana, he has a right to be here." Mama Fliss said gently. "Noah's his son."

"He doesn't care." Sarah cried. "He left us, he doesn't care. I don't want him for a daddy. I just want my brother."

"Stop being a cry-baby." Snake told her. His daughter punched him in the face in retaliation, forming her fist just how Puck and Santana had taught her. Staggering back and clutching his face with a surprised laugh, he caught sight of Kurt. "Hey there, Porcelain. If my boy doesn't make it I'll be happy to fuck you in his place."

Eyes flaring in anger, Burt lashed forward and smashed his fist into the perverted man's nose. He yelled aggressively at the man, hitting him repeatedly until he was pulled back by Finn and Carole. Mama Fliss grabbed Snake by the scruff of shirt and yanked him away from Burt. She slammed him against the wall and glared daggers at him.

"It was a mistake to bring you here." Mama Fliss seethed. "The best thing you can do right now is leave."

"Alright, alright, I'll go." Snake replied holding his hands up in surrender. "Just let me get Pretty Boy's number first." He made to step toward Kurt again but Mama Fliss forced him away, Finn and Carole still holding Burt back.

"Oh Porcelain, I'm sorry sweetie." Mama Fliss apologised once she was sure Snake had indeed left.

"Kurt, how the hell do you know this woman?" Burt asked but Kurt just shook his head tiredly.

"No disrespect intended, Mr. Hummel, but now isn't the time for an interrogation." Santana spoke up and Burt nodded before pulling Kurt back into his arms, trying to provide him with some comfort.

"How's Noah doing?" Mama Fliss asked taking Sarah into her arms to give Santana a break.

"It doesn't look good." Carole answered honestly.

Save for Rachel's Jewish mumblings and the occasional sniffle from Sarah, silence fell upon the group for several minutes before being broken by the sound of hurried footsteps. Turning his head in the direction of the sound, Kurt caught sight of Mercedes and Tina walking towards them at a brisk pace.

"Kurt baby, I'm so sorry." Mercedes told him hugging him close.

"We only just heard." Tina added. "Artie called when we were on the way over, he sends his condolences but his dad won't drive him up here."

Kurt nodded his understanding as Tina joined his hug with Mercedes, Burt also squashed into it somehow. As the girls pulled away, Kurt's eyes strayed to the necklace laced around Tina's throat. It was a black cord with a silver pendent hanging from it in the shape of a bat.

_Like a bat out of hell_

A while later, Santana's cell phone burst into song and everybody stared at her. While most people would apologise, Santana simply glared at them all as she answered the call. A few minutes later, she reluctantly told them that she needed to go and get Brittany. It seemed that the ditzy blonde cheerleader had chosen to walk to the hospital to visit Puck but got lost on the way.

"Tana, I don't want you to go." Sarah wept and it was clear that the usually bitchy Cheerio was torn between staying or leaving.

"You stay." Rachel spoke up finally pulling her head away from the wall. "I'll go find Brittany."

"She'll be waiting on a swing in the park behind the old shut down movie theatre." Santana informed her and Rachel nodded her understanding.

"Wait," Finn called as the Jewish girl took a few steps away from them all. "You shouldn't go alone. I'll come with you."

"Thanks Finn." Rachel replied quietly holding her hand out to the taller boy.

As Kurt watched them leave hand in hand, he couldn't help but wish he was walking away with Puck's hand in his and somebody else was in a critical condition on that hospital bed.

"Maybe we should call the others." Tina suggested. "Quinn, Mike, Sam and Mr. Schue. They might not have seen the news."

"I'll make the calls." Mercedes offered moving away for a little privacy.

They heard a scream come from inside Puck's room and they all shuddered at the ear-splitting noise. The screams and sobs could only be that of a woman's. As Kurt gripped his dad's hand painfully tight, Carole moved into the hospital room. More crying was heard and Carole emerged from the room, guiding Ruth out alongside her.

"My son, not my son." Ruth sobbed hysterically.

"Mummy?" Sarah asked from Mama Fliss' arms and Ruth reached her hand out, blindly searching for her daughter before pulling her into a tight embrace. "Mummy, is Noah better now?"

"My boy, my baby boy." Ruth cried and tears streamed down Sarah's face too.

"What's wrong mummy?" Sarah asked. "Why are you crying? Mummy please, I don't want you to cry."

Mercedes had returned to the group to hold Tina's hand as they watched the scene unfold, not wanting to witness the grief but unable to look away from it.

"When's Noah coming out?" Sarah questioned as her mother continued to cry, Carole and Mama Fliss crying too. "I want to see Noah. He said he was gonna take me for ice-cream tomorrow and let me paint his toenails. Mummy, I want to see Noah."

"Sarah sweetie, you can't." Carole told her consolingly.

"Why not?" Sarah asked. "He's my brother and I want to see him. Let me see him." She wailed before breaking away from her mother's hold and running into the hospital room.

Not seeing but hearing her daughter running into the room, Ruth called out trying to stop her but it was too late. Sarah let out a blood-curdling scream and was pulled back into the corridor by a doctor dressed in scrubs, scrubs that were stained with red.

"Make him better!" Sarah yelled pummelling her fists against the man's chest. "You're a doctor; you're supposed to make him better. Make my brother better. I want my Noah. I need my Noah!"

"I'm sorry." The doctor replied as Carole moved to pull Sarah off of him and lead her back to Ruth's arms. "There was just too much damage. I'm afraid there was nothing we could do."

"No." Kurt whimpered as his dad held him tighter, the doctor, Mama Fliss, Mercedes and Tina looking at him with great sympathy. "No that can't be… there must be something. Please, you h-have to… y-ou have to do s-s-something."

"I'm sorry. It's too late." The doctor replied just before his pager went off. "I'm needed upstairs. I must go."

Pushing away from his dad, Kurt took a step towards the door. Carole blocked his way, shaking her head at him softly, her eyes telling him not to go in there.

"I have to." Kurt told her. "I have to see him." The woman swallowed thickly before stepping aside.

Unsure of what he would find, Kurt stepped into the room. Doctors and Nurses were still around, cleaning up. Kurt moved towards the bed, hardly even recognising the body spread upon it. The body… not his boyfriend, not Noah, just a body. There was no breath left in the body's lungs, no beat left in the heart and no thought in the brain. Other than the body and not nearly enough memories, there was nothing left of Noah Puckerman. The boy was gone.

_Like a bat out of hell_

**THE END**

**Now, before you leave the hate, I would like to point out that this fic is labelled as a romance/tragedy, key word-TRAGEDY. That alone should be taken as a warning for a potential unhappy ending. Also, the fic is titled 'Bat out of Hell' a song about a motorbike crash. In chapter 1, Burt even refers to Puck's bike as a 'death trap' and the song 'Leader of the Pack' also about a motorbike crash is also performed in the fic. The hints were present all along regardless as to whether people picked up on them or not. As for leaving a warning about character death, I would consider such a thing to be a major spoiler and I hate spoilers so I would never give that type of warning in a summary of a fic. If you watch a film, a message won't flash on the screen to warn you of an upcoming character death. If you read a book, there won't be an author's note to warn you that a character is about to die so I see no need to put such a warning on a fanfiction.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
